Business Abroad
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Another job brings the Winchesters to Europe, Austria. But what can be big enough for our boys to leave the united states? SAM'S 17 and DEAN'S 22...and John is with them. Read and review
1. Prologue

**Hey guys… **

**This will be a longer story… it was the idea of me AND my sis… I'm just the one who's writing it.**

**:D The summary is again from my sis… like the title… I'm just too stupid to make these thing up :D**

**Okay… Read and Review…**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**BUSINESS ABROAD**_

**Prologue**

„Hey sons" John greeted. Coming home after a rough hunt to see his boys was the best feeling he knew.

"Hey dad" Dean, who had just turned twenty-two, came up to his father, smiling warmly. "Good timing" He stated. He had just prepared the meal for the three of them.

"Where is your brother?" John asked, getting ride of his jacket.

"I'm here" Sam appeared behind Dean, winking at his father. "How was the hunt?"

"It was good. At least the spirit is wasted." John clapped Sam's shoulder, when he passed his youngest, before sitting down at the table. Dean smiled, when he saw Sam join their father, talking casually. He adored the times; he wasn't the mediator of the two. In those times, always after John returned from a hunt, they could just be a normal family.

"Okay… how was your week?" John asked; eyeing his sons, like he wanted to see everything Dean and Sam went through in the one week of his absence.

"Good" Dean and Sam answered in unison.

"What happened?" John asked, chuckling. He knew that this quick answer had to mean something.

"Nothing" Sam had blushed slightly, while Dean was trying hard not to laugh out.

"You know, dad…" Dean began, but was interrupted by Sam, who shoved a piece of bread into his brother's mouth. Dean only laughed harder, swallowing the bread.

"Shut up, Dean." The younger boy hissed, though he had to smile when he saw his brother suffocating.

"Okay…" John patted Dean's back, helping him cough. "What happened?"

"Sam's got a girlfriend." Dean looked at his brother, closing his mouth quickly, so Sam couldn't _feed_ him again.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Sam picked, glaring, at his bread, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "I've just met her."

John looked from his younger son at the older one. Dean was smiling contently at the top of Sam's head. Though he was acting like he was just making fun of Sam, he really was proud of his little brother, rather happy for him.

"Okay… tell me about it." John nudged his son, grinning.

"Nothing to tell" Sam, regretting that he had told Dean everything. "She's nice."

"Aw, Sammy. She's more than nice." Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "He finally got his first kiss."

Sam gasped, not having guessed, Dean would tell it John just like that. "Damn, Dean." He shouted, jumping up.

"Calm down, Sam." John gripped the Sam's elbow, gently pulling him down. "Why is it so awkward to tell me?"

"You're my dad. You're an _older_ part of my family." Sam whined. It was different to talk to Dean about this stuff, he was telling him everything, too. Suddenly he smirked at Dean, evilly. "Dean didn't tell you everything, too… you know…"

"That's vain, my dear bro." Dean chuckled. "I don't have problems with somebody know about my sexual life. I'm…"

"Stop" John chuckled, holding up a hand. "I don't want details." Dean looked up at his father, shrugging.

Sam shook his head, calming down. He couldn't stay mad at Dean.

The seven-year old boy suddenly winced, hearing the phone rang. "Easily startled, Sammy, are we?"

"Bite me, jerk." Sam whispered leaning closer to Dean, when John answered the phone.

"Yeah… later, bitch." Dean smiled at Sam, receiving a similar smile from him.

"Winchester?" John lifted his hand again, signalling his boys to shut up. He hadn't seen such a dial number in a long space of time. The code was 0043, it was an Austrian one. _Mike._ John thought.

"Hello" A female voice talked. John immediately turned on the loudspeaker, watching his boys listening up. "You are the John Winchester?" The woman had a strong accent. Sam titled his head, while John and Dean looked at each other, frowning.

"Who wants to know this?" John asked.

"I'm Sarah. I think you knew my husband Mike Bess?" The woman sounded like she was on the edge of a breaking down.

"Yeah…" John licked his lip, suspicious.

"He died a few days ago… and I just don't know who to call…" The widow sobbed. "He was on a hunt… and than… it simply killed him… I…"

"_Hello?_" John asked, loudly, when the line went dead.

"Damned" John cursed, standing up. "Pack your suitcases."

"_What?_" Dean asked. "Hell… what are you doing?" Dean asked his father, following him with his eyes.

"Packing" John stated harshly, before he turned around again. "Sorry Dean, I'm gonna explain everything on the way to the airport." He ran a hand through his hair, when he saw Dean's shocked face. "Sammy…" It was rare that he called his youngest by his nickname. Sam instantly looked up, hearing him say that. "Please go and get some clothes and other stuff we need for a long trip, please. You're brother and I'll gonna get weapons."

When Sam was out of the room, John stood beside his son; he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Dean, you're gonna be okay?"

"Hm" Dean shrugged; all color vanished out of his face. "Do we really have to fly?"

"Sorry boy, there is no other way to get to Austria." John ran a soothing hand through Dean's hair. "You don't have to come with us." John suggested; receiving a funny look.

"I won't leave Sam alone… I'm gonna make it…" Dean breathed. "But don't tell Sam."

"Like you didn't tell me that he had his first date?" John titled his head.

"Dad, please." Dean groaned.

"No worry, buddy, I'm not gonna tell him." John assured. "But don't you think, he will see that you're troubled?"

"No" Dean stated, shaking his head. "I can make up a façade that not even Sam can see through." _Not even Sam_. The words hurt John a little, knowing that he would never know his own kids the way they knew the other.

"When did you grow up?" The older man asked, shaking his head, himself. "Come on; help me fetch the guns from the Impala."

"Okay…" Dean nodded.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**To be continued… as long anybody wants to read it… :)**

**It would probably really be a long one :D**


	2. Leaving and Arriving

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving and Arriving **

"Hey Sam, you gonna sit on the window" John shoved his younger boy gently into the row. Sam obeyed. He was looking forward to fly to the next hunt, tired of the endless car-drives. Now and than he glanced at his brother, who didn't seemed so happy about it; Sam didn't know, why Dean seemed so troubled, but he didn't want to push him.

Their father also seemed concerned; he had hidden the weapons under a false bottom in their suitcases. They have had luck, that no one realized this.

"Dean… you in the middle" He pushed Dean down on the seat, before sitting down on the other side of Dean.

"Okay… dad…" Sam leaned over Dean to talk to his father, hoping to calm his brother down, when he continued talking. "Who was this Mike?"

"Mike has been a good friend of mine." John began. "We two went to college together. He was the one who paired me up with your mother." John smiled at the memory at his wife. Dean who had his gaze on his lap, looked up surprisingly, by the sound of his mother's name, startling his brother with the harsh movement. "We have been like twins. After his sister died on a vacation is Austria fifteen years ago, he moved there and wanted to search for the monster that killed his sister."

"He knew about this… supernatural stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… I've told him. I didn't think that you would remember him… you were two years old and Dean has been…" he looked at the older son. "…you've been six years old. I remember that you loved it when he was your babysitter."

John sighed. "Well, I could understand him, but I thought he has been overhasty, we never knew whether it really was some kind of supernatural being."

Dean winced when he felt the plane move. Sam saw that he was turning white. _His brother couldn't have problems with flying,_ _could he?_ Sam thought.

Sam shifted slightly closer, so his shoulder touched Dean's, trying to give his older sibling a little piece of the quiet reassurance, he always got from his brother. Dean looked surprised at Sam, when he felt the touch of his arm.

"Dad" Dean nudged his father his voice trembled a little when the plane took off. "How long will be the fight?"

"About nine hours" John stated, seeing his son gasp.

Sam lifted his eyes only to see Dean regain his calm mask. Sam shook his head, biting his lip.

"Can I?" Sam asked, laying his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Course you can." Dean whispered, shifting, so he was in a good high for being his brother's pillow. John gritted his teeth; it wouldn't even occur to Sam that he might deposit his head on John's shoulder, not even in his sleep. In the last few years Dean has become a tower of strength for the little family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Oh gosh" Dean cursed, gripping his own tights, when the plane jolted. "Damned"

"Calm down." John soothed his boy, cupping Dean's hand in his. Sam was asleep on his Dean's shoulder, his elbow in Dean's waist.

"I don't like flying" Dean murmured, not moving his hand, absorbing the strength from his father's warm hand.

"Yeah… but you're doing well, nobody will get it" John patted his son's hand again, before removing his own. Dean looked up at John, his eyes wide open, moving as less as possible, so he wouldn't disturb Sam's sleep.

"He knows"

"What?" John asked. "Believe me…"

"He knows…" Dean chuckled, moving his arm that Sam could lean closer to have more space to stretch his long legs. "Do you really think he would be so clingy when he would think I would be okay? He knows that something is bothering me."

"I guess not" John looked down.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… of course" John looked at the deep eyes of his elder son. His son could feel when anything was wrong.

But so could Sam. His little boy seemed to know that his big brother was… _scared. _He wouldn't see that Dean was upset, so perfect his façade.

_How much hide my sons from me_? John smiled a sad smile at Dean, having no clue how much he knew about his sons.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Willkommen in Salzburg" A female voice sounded.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at his father, grinning like hell, an arm loosely over Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled, too, accepting the silent thank of his brother. "That sounded ridiculous."

"Whatever" John rolled his eyes, glancing at his boys. "Come on guys… we have to rent a car."

"Kann ich ihnen helfen" A polite woman, behind the counter questioned, smiling at Dean, who was frowning.

"Sorry" John smirked, letting his eyes wander between the woman and his son. "We don't understand you."

"Oh" The woman sounded disappointed. "Okay… may I help you?"

"Well… we need a car." John answered.

"What kind of car? A van… or a…"

"A truck please." John looked at his watch, being in a hurry to get his suitcases.

"Okay… for how long do you need the car?"

"One week… probably two." John thought. "I don't know how long we're gonna stay."

"Than I suggest you rent it for a week and if you decide to stay longer you can add some time." She looked into her computer.

"Okay… great." John smiled brightly. "How much is it?"

"41 Euros per day"

Dean chuckled, hearing the word. "Funny people"

John and Sam shook their head, seeing the woman stare at Dean, her mouth open. "The car is on the paring lot."

"Okay thanks for the car." John nodded, paying and taking the keys. "Bye"

The woman looked after the three men, shaking her head… that has been strange. Her eyes widened even more, when she saw the youngest of the three men shove the other boy. She had expected that the other boy would push back. But he actually pulled the kid closer, patting his back, before he put his arm over his shoulder in a protective way. It came casual, but like the younger had to fear nothing.

"Okay boys… take the keys, go to the cars and drive to the next diner." John urged, shoving the keys into Dean's hand. "I have to go and fetch our suitcases… I don't want you with me, if anything will go wrong."

"No dad, I'm…" Dean began.

"Seriously, Dean… I don't want to end up in jail… really. But you two _won't _get there." John stated.

"But…" Sam started.

"Come on, Sammy" Dean got a grip on his brother's jacket. Dad's right… I don't want you in trouble either. Sam sighed dramatically, but nodded, obeying when he heard his brother's voice.

"I'm gonna follow soon." John assured, smiling at his kids.

"Hopefully" Dean bit his lip, turning around, pulling Sam with him, straight to the car.

All three of them hoped that John wouldn't get caught.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	3. First snow

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey… thanks so much again.

_**FLD**__**,**_ Thanks for the review… :D:D Yeah… it's useful to learn more than one language.

_**xkittybluex**__**… **_Hey sis.. of course I write this story… at least you asked for it… love ya

_**KindaWierd, **_Thanks for reviewing. I hope you gonna enjoy the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chapter 2**

**First snow**

It was snowing outside. Dean laughed about the look of his brother's face. Sam jerked back a step, before he stepped into deep snow, laying in front of him. "What the hell?" He shook his head. It had snowed in New York the last few days, but here the snow was knee high on some spots.

"Come on sport, let's got to the truck." Dean gripped Sam's arm again, making his way over to the parking lot, guiding his little brother gently with him. Both of them were shivering with cold.

"Do you think, dad's gonna be caught?" Sam bit his lip, hugging his arms around his chest, hoping to keep his warmth. Dean's hand was jammed between his elbow and his rips. At the car he waited for Dean to unlock it, before getting in, his teeth chatting.

He had almost forgot his question, when Dean answered, sitting down behind the wheel. "I hope so; dad always has a plan to get out of trouble." He rubbed his hands before starting the engine. "He will find a way."

"I guess you're right." Sam drew his legs to his chest, knowing that he wasn't trembling only because of the cold.

"Calm down Sammy." Dean soothed, turning on the heater. "Wipe that look off your face, boy." Sam tried to smile, but didn't really achieve it.

The drill was simple, always straight away till the first dinner they would see.

At the diner, they both stepped out of the car, to get to the back of the truck, looking of they need some blankets or if there were some in the back. Sam had still a dark look on his face, he seemed worried.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean shouted. Smirking he wiped some snow form the top of the car into Sam's hair.

"Oh no" Sam stated, he had never liked snow. It was something he didn't know.

"You're scared of a bit white water?" Dean laughed and in a quick movement he had picked up some snow and threw it at his little brother. It hit Sam right in his face. The younger boy spitted out some of the snow, that got in his mouth.

"You're a jerk." Sam rubbed his wet face with his hands, walking away.

"Little bitch" He countered, smiling at his brother affectionately. He was so grown up. He was _seventeen_. "You're not man enough to…" a good placed snowball hit him on his eye. "Bad mistake" he laughed, chasing after Sam who ran away.

"You're okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, when Sam suddenly laid on the ground, fallen, because of the ground. He stayed over Sam, the chest of his brother between his feet. Recognizing that his brother was okay, he laughed again, seeing the freezing boy. "Too clumsy to walk"

"Have mercy" Sam begged, laughing, too, when his brother kneeled on the top of him hardly touching him, his full weight on his knees, though he held Sam's arms in place with his legs. Sam cried out loud, when Dean took snow in his hands and dropped it into Sam's face. "Look Sam… it's snowing."

Sam wriggled, trying to get free, spitting snow. "Are you giving up?" Dean asked when he saw his brother struggling for breath, both of their noses already red of the cold.

"Help me up." Sam ordered, stretching out an arm, to his brother who has stood up. Dean smiled and reached for his brother's hand.

"We've got nothing to change." Sam complained his trousers and jacket wet.

"I've got a T-Shirt in my duffle bag. You can have it. My pullover is dry." Dean opened the back of the truck. "So… let's look at the heater." Dean titled his head. Sam smiled, shoving Dean aside.

"Let me look at it… I don't want to catch a cold." Sam smiled, turning on the vehicle heater, smirking at his older brother.

"Shut up" Dean shoved the T-Shirt at Sam, not able to hide his grin.

"Thanks" Sam removed his wet one, changing into the dry. It was too big for him, reaching to his knees.

"Ugh… Dean… what are you doing?" Sam asked when Dean took the first aid kit.

Dean just rolled his eyes, Sam couldn't be more curious.

"Here, till we have the chance to buy some blankets, I want you to use that." Dean kneeled in front of Sam, laying the thin heat blanket around Sam's shoulders. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes, when Dean sat down beside him.

Dean was worried about their father, too, looking at his watch every three minutes. "Dean" Sam bit his lip, it was rare to see his brother this sensitive, even for him and he wanted to know something. "What happened in the plane today?"

"Nothing" Dean stated immediately.

"Dean, please talk to me." Sam turned around a little, so he could face Dean. "Something was upsetting you."

"Sammy… we fly here, not knowing anything. The weapons could bring dad into huge trouble…" He signed, facing his little brother. "Of course I'm upset."

"Okay" Sam hung his head, feeling the lie in his brother's voice.

A while they just sat there. "Dean… what would we do, when dad got caught?" Sam asked, looking in his brother's eyes, with his puppy dog ones. Dean shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"No idea."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Dawn_. Sam thought, looking out of the window, leaning against the front seat of the trunk. His father wasn't there yet. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about waking Dean up, who was sleeping on his side, facing Dean, his under arm touching Sam's calf.

Suddenly Sam heard a knock on the back door. Dean bolted upright, protectively moving in front of Sam. He panicked, he had no weapons.

"Sons" They heard John shout.

Dean smiled at Sam, opening the truck for John to come in. "Hey dad" He greeted, when John came in, some white, thick, soft blankets and suitcases in his arms. "Do I need to ask, what took so long?"

"Shut it, Dean" John glared at his son, who was smiling though. "I've walked through two blocks, with _suitcases and blankets_, so you two chicks wouldn't freeze tonight."

"We're gonna sleep in the car?" Sam asked taken aback, his mouth slightly open. "Come on…"

"Not know." John barked at Sam, making both of his sons wince. "Really Sam… I'm pissed."

"But not at us." Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't push it." John pointed a finger at his son, shaking his head warningly.

"What happened, dad?" Dean asked, a hand on Sam's chest, making his little brother shut up.

"The baggage was lost… it wasn't on our plane… no…" John hit the suitcase, with his palm. "It was sent with a second plane. I had to wait nearly five hours." He sighed, laying down on one side of the back. "Now… sleep, or I'm gonna go crazy."

"Okay dad" Dean smiled, throwing a blanket over his father's form, before he deposited another at the floor on the other side of the truck, so Sam would lay comfortable. He himself laid down in the middle.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Read and review.


	4. A hunt begins

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday…**_

_**Soo**__** let's begin the hunt… Ugh… it probably will be a little bit nasty… Depends on how sensitive you are.**_

_**bia1007**__**,**_Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm always sooo happy to read your reviews. I'm glad you like it.

_**FLD**_, Hey darling. I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**3. Chapter**

**A hunt begins**

"Get off me" Dean woke his father up with a muffled shout, shoving Sam's legs away from his left knee, with his other leg.

"Boys" John's horse voice warned, when he felt his boys begin to struggle.

"Ouch" Dean hissed, when Sam's leg, he has just shoved away contacted hard with his shin. He lifted his hand and shoved Sam's shoulder hard, turning him onto his back. "Lay still and stay on your side." Dean's tone was gently.

Sam was too taken aback about Dean showing him back, so he wouldn't fight back. He could have guessed that he had gone too far, with hitting Dean, but not even his dad would react violently.

He bit his lip, accidentally hitting his dad with his elbow, by turning around. Immediately John was sitting, making Sam jerk back and bump into Dean, who groaned tiredly, Sam's back against his chest.

"What are you two doing?" John asked. Dean let his head fall on the floor, pulling Sam with him.

"Trying to sleep, sorry sir." Dean murmured, tucking a blanket around Sam.

"I hope so" John laid down, too, falling asleep before he hit his under arm, using it as a pillow.

"Thanks" Sam snuggled down in the makeshift bed, feeling Dean's arm soothingly against his arm. "Sorry…"

"Sleep well, Sammy" Dean yawned, burying his face in his own arm.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Good morning" John greeted his boys. He had gone to the diner some minutes ago, leaving his boys still asleep.

He had to smile, when Dean sat up while Sam scooted down a little under the blanket, feeling the cold breeze. John smirked at Dean, who smiled back; nodding before he turned is eyes back to his little brother, wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh my god…" Sam shouted, jumping up, after John had pulled his blankets away.

"Morning Sammy" John laughed, sitting down on the edge of the back of the truck, handing his sons breakfast, wanting to discuss the plans for the day. "Okay… boys" he started, watching his sons unwrap the sandwiches. "I talked to the bartender."

"Who have you been back there?" Dean asked.

"A reporter… from California" John chuckled, sipping his coffee. "…hunting for interesting stories in European countries. She told me immediately that there were several murders the last weeks." John's face was serious again. "It was in the newspapers."

"Well…" Dean stated chewing. "Let's go to the next police station."

"Ugh Dean close your mouth while eating." Sam looked disgusted at his brother. Dean just smiled, opening his mouth, so Dean could see the contents. Sam made a face, looking at his dad again who was shaking his head at his sons.

"Concentration, please" John ordered. "Stop bickering."

"Sorry dad" Dean laughed, after he had finally swallowed.

"Okay…" John licked his lip. "I've already asked where the next police station is. It's in Alpenstraße." Dean laughed, hearing his father's attempts to talk German. "The bartender told me where to find the street."

"Well…" Dean grinned. "let's go… time is money." He shoved the last piece of his breakfast into his mouth, washing it down with some coffee, patting Sam in the back.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was a huge building. "Sam, stay in the car." John turned around on his seat, looking at his youngest. Dean beside him looked at his brother and father, biting his lip, thinking about something he could do to prevent a fight.

"What?" Sam asked, raising his voice. "I'm not gonna stay alone in this crappy car. I want…"

"Shut up" John barked. "What should we tell the officers? My son wants to know who died. Really good idea…"

"Dad" Dean sighed, knowing that Sam hated this treatment. "Let me talk to him."

John huffed, but got out of the car.

"Sammy"

"No…" Sam glared at Dean. "I'm seventeen… you're not even five years older… why are you allowed to go with him?"

"Because I'm four years older." Dean's was calm and even. "It sucks for you, I know, but I can't help it. I can possible be an assistant of an agent."

Sam looked at his brother. "Okay… I'm gonna be here…. Waiting for you to come back and pick me up."

"You're okay?" Dean asked again.

"No… but if you don't go, dad would probably go alone." Sam nodded his head into the door's direction.

"See you later, Sammy" Dean was sorry and Sam felt it. Sam though didn't want to make him feel better. Again Dean preferred their father, after all they went through.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Dean and John have changed into tuxedos in a bistro on the opposite side of the road, both of them entered the entrance of the station.

"Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen bei irgendwas behilflich sein?" An officer greeted them. Dean let out a sharp breath, refusing to make a comment when he saw his father's warning look.

"Sorry, we're on an international quest for a murderer. We're from England and need to ask you some questions." John stated. Dean gulped…_ England?_ Not really.

"Okay…" They officer nodded. "Can you identify yourself?"

Both, Winchesters showed the officers their ID cards.

"We've been following this guy from England." John continued; his face hard and set. "He is always working in a straight model. Do you have any unusual murders?"

"Yeah… actually we have some." The officer nodded. "Two days ago the body of a woman was found in her living room, her chest ripped open."

"This could have been the murderer." John stated, a bad feeling increasing in his stomach. "What was the name of the woman?"

"Sarah Bess, why do you want to know?" The officer titled his head.

"Hr husband was killed, too, wasn't he?" John asked.

"Yeah… he worked as a janitor at a school… he was found there." The officer told them.

"Can we see the bodies?" John asked, getting a hold if Dean's arm, when he saw how shocked his son was.

"Of course" The officer turned around, guiding them to the mortuary.

"You're okay?" John asked Dean, who was following the officer with a shocked face. He had never seen a body before…. Sure he had seen creatures, which they had killed, but never actual victims. John had always tried to prevent his boys from seeing something like that. "Do you want to go?"

"No" Dean shook his head, though he didn't seem entirely sure.

"I haven't seen something ugly like that before. So brace yourself." The officer opened the door to the cooler room, before he went straight to one of the tables. On the table stood a man, inspecting something, Dean couldn't really recognize.

When the two Winchesters were close enough to the table, John caught Dean in the last second, whose knees were buckling. "Oh my" said the younger man, shaking his head, feeling his father's strong hand on the small of his back and his elbow.

John swallowed himself, not able to tear his eyes from the remains of the body, holding onto his trembling son. Dean wasn't supposed to see that.

On the table was a mess of a body. Only with much of imagination you could guess that it was once a woman. The face was the only part of the body what was left completely, though no hair was left. The torso, arms and legs looked like someone had bite out some parts.

The two other men were talking something in German, probably about Dean and John or the case itself.

"Do you have clues which weapon the killer used?" John asked, willing to go out of the room for Dean's sake.

"Not really… it looks just like a way of cannibalism." The other man answered. "You know, it looks like the parts are just ripped out and not cut." John felt Dean shudder. "It's the same way her husband got killed one week ago and another guy… a seventeen year old boy, Peter Böhm, two days ago… in the same school." Dean tensed when he heard the age of the boy.

"Thank you very much." John nodded to the men, pulling Dean with him, out of the building.

"You okay?"

Dean shrugged, feeling his father's concerned eyes on him. "I'm fine"

"Liar" John shook his head and without talking further, they made their way to the truck, Sam was supposed to wait.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Read, review and vote my plot, please…**_

_**Hugs.**_


	5. Brother's Worries

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**,**_ Thanks for reviewing again. You're awesome. Yeah.. the theme with the age will be a matter in this chapter… :)

_**lindsch, **_Thanks so much.

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_Thanks so much.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chapter 4**

**Brother's Worries.**

"Hey guys, have you brought me something… I mean since you left me in…" Sam greeted the others when they arrived back at the car. He stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face when he got into the passenger side. He kneeled down, leaning forward between the seats, looking at Dean closely. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Dean smiled softly at Sam, turning around, so he could watch his little brother.

"Okay… I think we have to go to that school." John started the engine, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Dean took a last look at his brother, before he turned around and they drove off to the school.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When they arrived at the school, Dean covered his mouth, a crowd of pupils and adults were standing on the parking lot, some of the older girls were crying, when some first-aid attendants raised a body into the back of a rescue service vehicle. The body was covered, obviously dead.

"Dean…" John faced his oldest. "You are a new trainee for the English class. Sam is going to attend your classes."

"You want to send Sammy into this building?" Dean interrupted him, raising his voice, Sam who was staring at the crowd, winced, hearing his brother shout.

"He will be with you all day." John explained. "I'm gonna to be here, too… But I'm the agent, remember?" John smiled sadly.

"Okay…" Dean glared at his father. "Sam, come on… you stay with me."

Outside Dean and Sam went to the people. Dean saw a few girls and boys talking to doctors. All of them were in Sam's age. When he looked back at his little brother, he instinctively slowed down, so he walked with Sam, touching his shoulder. "Stay close."

"I'm fine, Dean" Sam assured, seeing Dean's troubled look.

Dean nodded, before he saw an older man, standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hello" Dean greeted him. "I'm new here, I'm a new trainee and that's my brother, he's going to attend the school for some time, can you please tell me where I can find the principal?"

"Yeah… I'm the principal…" The man seemed confused. "Sorry… can we please… talk tomorrow?"

"What happened here?" Dean asked, looking at the principal.

"I have no idea" The principal looked at Sam, who was staying close to his big brother, it seemed to him, like they were trying to avoid something bad. "One of the pupils was found dead." He ran a hand through his hair. "One of her best friends just died… some days ago on the same floor." He was obviously referring to Peter.

"How old was she?" Dean asked, his hand searched for the small of Sam's back, expecting the answer he was going to get.

"17" The principal saw the tormented look on Dean's face. "Okay… I'm sorry I have to tell the pupils and teachers that they can go home… we'll see us tomorrow." He rushed away.

"Dean" Sam looked up at his brother, tucking on his arm. "_Dean_" Sam repeated more forcefully.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, like he woke up out of a kind of trance. "You're okay?" He asked, laying his hand on Sam's cheek. Usually Sam would have swatted the hand away, but this time he let Dean do what he wants, he just nodded.

"How are you boys?" John asked, on the way to the entrance.

Both of them nodded, looking the other straight into his eyes.

"I'm gonna inspect the place." John pointed to the police. "Can you two go back to the diner, rent a room?"

"A room?" Dean asked, taken aback.

"Yeah… I don't want to spend another night in the truck and if you don't want me between you two, rent a room. Two beds, I'm gonna sleep on the couch." John ruffled Sam's hair lightly, before his boys went to the car.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Sammy" Dean threw a blanket to his little brother, who was packing out some things. They were at the diner for some time, barley talking, but Sam felt Dean's eyes on him, while he was searching for some parallels in the murders.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked, his voice was calm, but for his big brother the worry was obvious. "You're acting wired since we were going to the plane… would you please talk to me?"

"It's nothing Sam" Dean murmured. "This hunt just seems to be dangerous."

Sam nodded. "Okay… I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired." Sam stood up and went to the bed.

"Good night, little brother." Dean sighed, sitting down at the table, waiting for his father to come home.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Dean" John ran a hand over Dean's back, who was asleep at the same spot, he had sat down some hours ago, his head resting on the table. He jolted awake, looking at his father, through tired eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here?" John asked, leaving his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I've waited for you to come home." Dean rubbed his eyes. "What did you find out?"

"I've just have seen the body… like Sarah and all the other victims…" John sat down on the other chair, following Dean, when he stood up. "I've seen Mike. He looked… I wouldn't have recognized him."

"I'm sorry." Dean stated calmly, handing his father a glass full of water, before he sat down beside John, his forehead against the cold table.

"I think it is something supernatural, so Mike has always been right." John hit his own forehead.

"You couldn't have possible know that." Dean muffled against the cold wood. "But I guess it's about this crappy school."

"It's bothering you, isn't it?" John asked, titling his head. "I mean… that Sam has to attend this school."

"Yeah… what do you think?" Dean raised his voice, standing up and pacing the room. "There died two…" he raised two fingers into the air. "… seventeen years old teens. Sammy is seventeen and will attend this school. Well… I'm a little bit scared, yeah…"

"Nothing will happen to him, Dean." John assured.

"I'm… damn." Dean sat down again, letting his head fall into his hands. "When I've heard from the kids I couldn't help but think that something like that could always happen to us. He is my little brother… dad… I…"

"Hey… Dean…" John scooted closer, lifting Dean's head, so he could look him in the eyes. Dean looked tired and beaten. "I'm promise that nothing will happen to him."

"Sleep well dad, I'm gonna go to bed." Dean sighed, heading to Sam's bed first, kneeling down in front of him.

He gently covered his little brother with the second, thicker blanket, running a hand through Sam's hair. "I know you awake." He smiled.

"I'm gonna be okay." Sam whispered hoarsely.

"As long as we're with you." Dean smiled even brighter, squeezing Sam's shoulder. "Good night"

"Night"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Read and Review?


	6. Bedtime Stories

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sis… LOVE YOU… this is for you… :D Sachertorte :D:D OMG I want to eat one right NOW**

_**bia1007**__**, **_We all have seen how far Dean would go to save his brother… I'm glad you like it… like always… I love your reviews! Danke :)

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_Thanks so much. Glad you like it.

_**friendly**__**, **_Thanks so much for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chapter 5**

**Bedtime Stories**

"Wake up, Sammy" Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder blade, sitting down beside his little brother, who was laying on his belly, his head buried in the pillow.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, turning around, so he could sit beside Dean. "Where's dad?"

"It's six o' clock and dad went to work about an hour ago." Dean answered. Sam looked up at his brother, he didn't like the troubled look on Dean's face, he seemed like he hadn't slept all night. "You look tired." He stated, not wanting to bother his brother.

"No, I'm fine." Dean stayed where he was, still looking at his brother. Something was going on; Dean's eyes were practically piercing him. "Come on… I'm gonna be your teacher and I don't want you to come late to my class." Dean stood up, heading to the small bathroom. Sam let out a sigh. He couldn't help but think that Dean was scared and that meant that it was really bad.

"Hey Dean" Sam getting up.

"I'm just brushing my teeth, come in." Dean shouted.

"I don't want to get on your nerves, but why are you like this?" Sam asked. "I know you don't want me to go into this school…" Sam winced when he saw the agony in Dean's eyes. "I've heard you and dad talk yesterday…."

"Don't" Dean lifted his hand, shutting Sam up. "Don't tell me that you are gonna be okay, because this means you are in danger. It means that we know that you're in danger." Dean sounded confused, rambling like that.

"Dean"

"No… sorry…" Dean let out a deep breath. "It's okay… I'm just tired… let's go." He patted Sam's shoulder when he passed his little brother.

Sam shook his head, before he used the bathroom himself.

After changing into casual clothes, they went to the school, by car, hardly talking.

"I've got four classes today." Dean told Sam, when they arrived at the big house. He had called the principal on the day before. "Our second class will be the one in which the two youth died."

"Oh" Sam looked at his brother, biting his lip. This could be a reason, why Dean was so troubled.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The two brothers went down the stairs to the cellar. They just had a lesson in another class.

"Okay…" Dean stopped, gripping Sam's arm. "Sammy"

"I know… stay close, don't go out of the room without me, that's _the_ class." Sam rambled.

"Funny" Dean stated calmly. "I'm just… never mind."

Sam bit his lip. "Sorry"

"Let's get this done." His brother opened the door.

All of the teens were looking up, watching the two strangers come in. Dean was following Sam close, a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, where I can see you" He ordered. "Please"

Sam nodded, going to the free seat in the second row, where a girl was following Dean with her eyes, her mouth staying open. She was blond with blue eyes, it seemed like she was X-raying Dean with her eyes.

The girl next to the blonde looked at Sam, when he sat down beside her. She had maroon hair, and a friendly face. Sam smiled slightly at her.

Everybody of the class seemed tired; they wore black and had dark bangs under their eyes.

"Hello class." Dean stood in the front of the class; his voice was joyless, not wanting to distress the pupils, though he stood straight in front of Sam, giving the blond girl a smile, causing her to look away and blush. "I want to introduce myself and my brother at first. My name is Dean Winchester, I'm form America and I am the new trainee." He pointed at Sam. "That's Sam and he's gonna attend the English-classes for a while."

"Okay… now I want you to introduce yourself in English." Dean ordered kindly.

The youths immediately began to tell Dean their names. Dean was sitting on the teacher desk, eying Sam out of the corner of his eyes, having a strange feeling in his stomach. The two girls beside him were talking quietly. The blonde's name was Conny; the other girl's name was Tanja.

"Well… thanks" Dean smiled. "I want to do my lesson a little bit different. I just want to get you talking, not about dry themes, but about interesting, national things, for example urban legends."

"Who is interested in something like that?" A girl asked.

"Tina, right?" Dean asked, looking at the girl. She seemed surprised that he could remember her name. "I don't know… I want to talk English with you and before we talk about weather or the car accidents of the last year, I think some supernatural themes are kind of funnier. Or do you want to talk about some other things… make up?"

Sam smiled at his brother. Dean's kind, ironic voice made the girl glare at him.

"Austria doesn't have any kind of legends." She countered.

"Really… do you…"

He was interrupted by Tanja who was shaking her head. "Of course has Austria legends… some of them. Even Salzburg has some."

"Really?" Dean asked, turning his attention to the girl. "Can you name one of them?"

"The originally legend is the one about the Perchta." Tanja stated.

"Tell me about it." Dean encouraged.

"Well…" Tanja began. "It's a female ghost who has inhuman strength, punishing every kid who isn't obeying to her parents. She is beautiful, like nothing you have ever seen before. She kills with her bare hands, opening the chest with her fingernails."

"My mom always told me she was a cold-skinned" Conny stated shyly.

"Freaks" A girl, Eva, laughed, though nobody, she wasn't form here, so this monster wasn't a nightmare of her childhood, like it was for the others.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You two have free time, now, right? Can I talk to you two?" Dean stopped Tanja and Conny, Sam staying close to him.

"Yeah… course" The two girls looked at each other, answering in unison.

Together the four youth made their way to the next bistro, sitting down on a table, where nobody could hear them.

"Okay" Dean sat next to Sam, trying to keep him close, though he was a lot more relaxed, out of this school. "How does it come that you know so much about the legends?"

"Bedtime stories" Tanja answered. "To tell us the stories help the parents to get us to do what we want."

"Dad should try that with you." Dean chuckled, running a gentle hand through Sam's hair. Sam ducked, though he smiled, finally seeing Dean acting normally again. The girls exchanged looks, both of them smiling over the interacting of the boys.

"Willkommen, kann ich ihnen was bringen?" A brown haired woman asked, smiling at Dean, who looked aimlessly at the girls.

"Zwei Milchkaffee und…" Tanja looked at Dean and Sam. "Do you want to drink something?"

"Yes… A black coffee…" Dean smiled at the waiter. "Sammy? You want to drink something?"

"A coke, please." Sam answered.

"Okay… und dann bitte noch vier Stücke Sachertorte." Tanja smiled brightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean looked at the girls, who were nodding. "I've heard about some murders in the last days at this school… what happened exactly."

The faces of both girls darkened, when they heard the question. This time it was Conny, who answered. "It was both times the same procedure. They asked if they could use the toilet, but they never came back." Tanja looked at her friend.

"And…" Dean started but was interrupted, when a huge slice of a cake was set in front of him. Shocked he looked up at the waiter. Sam smiled about Dean's face, getting one slice, too. Tanja and Conny, who were already eating theirs, chuckled, when Dean starred at the food.

"I… didn't…" he stuttered.

"Yeah I did." Tanja laughed. "Enjoy it… it's great."

"I bet" Dean immediately take his first fork, getting a enthusiastic look on his face.

"It's amazing" Sam confessed, smiling at the girls, while his brother nodded, unable to talk with his mouth full of cake.

"Since the janitor died, our school isn't save anymore." Tanja stated. "It seems like we're cursed."

Dean couldn't help but think that the girl could be damn right.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	7. Sibling understanding

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**FLD**__**, **_Like always… thanks for the review… I've missed you. Yeah… schools are always cursed. _Hug_

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_:D Thanks so much… I hope you're not disappointed, but they gonna stay in Austria… Thanks again… glad you liked it.

_**bia1007**__**, **_:D Thanks so much for reviewing again… I can't promise that _nothing_ will happen to one of the brothers… :D Okay…. I don't want to spoil :D:D

_**xkittybluex**__**, **_Hey sis… thanks so much for reviewing :) Yeah…. I know that you don't want to get killed :P And Dean loves you for the Sachertorte fir sure… I do love you.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chapter 6**

**Sibling understanding**

"Oh my god" Dean woke up with a start, his sleep shirt wet, sweat dripping from his forehead. The aftermath from the nightmare made him still tremble. He immediately got up, going straight to Sam's bed. He heard quiet snoring from the couch's direction, not knowing when his father got home.

Sam was sleeping peacefully in the other bed, facedown, an arm dangling over the edge of the bed, while his legs were pressed against the wall on the other side of the bed, he wasn't covered with his blanket. Dean gently lifted Sam's arm onto the bed, throwing the blanket back over the form of his brother.

"Why are you awake, Dean?" Sam asked, when Dean was on the way back to his bed.

"I have no reason…" Dean lied, going back to his brother, sitting down on the bed. "Sleep."

"Are you two never tired?" John asked, getting up from his sleeping place.

"Hey dad" Dean smiled at his dad, while Sam sat up, leaning against the headboard, his legs hugged to his chest. Dean scooted beside his brother, letting his head fall against the wall, while their father sat down on the other end of the bed. John looked concerned at Dean. His boy looked like he was going to cry. Something scared him and John hated this look on Dean's face.

"What did you find out, dad?" Sam asked, pulling the blanket to his chin, throwing a piece of it over Dean, so his brother wasn't freezing and he had a reason to move closer, hoping he could help his brother get over the thing what was stressing him. Dean shifted, laying his arm over Sam shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Not much…" John answered, watching his sons. "I've looked up the history of the school. It's clean, no murderer, no curses, nothing, though there are several murders like these in Salzburg."

"Have you found out something important?" John asked, addressing his youngest. Dean was breathing even, his face calm again. Sam leaned closer to him, seeing that his older brother's hands were still trembling.

"Yeah…" Sam yawned. "We talked to two girls, who are…_ were_ classmates of the dead pupils. They told us about the happenings about the day. And we've talked about urban legends. One of them was a good one. Perchta. Ever heard of her?"

"No…" John shook his head.

"Hey look." John smiled brightly, nodding to his oldest son. Sam looked up, Dean was fast asleep, peacefully. "Do you want me to carry him to his bed?"

"Nah… we're fine" Sam shook his head, helping his dad to lay Dean down on the bed. "I want him to get sleep and when he is running around, looking whether I'm still alive, he probably won't get his rest." Sam explained, getting up to fetch the pillow and the blanket from the other bed, so both of them had their own stuff.

"Good night, Sammy… I'm gonna search for proves that it is this Perchta." John smiled.

"Wait…" Sam sat up. John turned around, facing Sam, who was smiling, too. "Look in the fridge. Dean brought you some food. There is also some kind of pie in the fridge… it's awesome… Dean and I were eating some slices of it and Dean wanted to bring you one. There were two of them, but he ate it." Sam chuckled, laying down.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean woke up, hearing his favourite ring-tone. He sat up, looking down surprised, when he felt Sam's back against his side. He smiled down, leaning over him to get his phone. The display showed the number of his dad. "Hey dad… it's five o' clock… why are you calling?" He asked worried, laying down again.

"It happened again. A school doctor got killed. They want to close the school for some days." John told Dean.

"Dad…" Dean swallowed dryly. "Can't we send Sammy home? He can stay with Bobby…"

"Dean" John reasoned.

"No dad." Dean looked down at his young brother. "I don't want him here… I couldn't deal with him getting hurt. Dad… I…"

"Stop" John's voice was calm. "Dean… how would you feel when you would be at home, knowing that Sam's here with a monster?"

"I wouldn't want to go, but…"

"We'll gonna make it Dean." John assured. "Come on… sleep for a while, and when you two are awake call these two girls and try to find out something about the city… have a little fun." Dean gave up. _Sam would stay._

Dean hung up, cursing under his breath, feeling Sam move. "Whoa, tiger" He soothed, a firm hand on Sam's shoulder, when Sam rolled over, nearly falling over the edge of the bed.

"What?" Sam asked, terrified eyes searching Dean's gentle gaze. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Dean looked at Sam closely.

"You're looking awful." Sam stated, his face sad.

"Ugh" Dean swallowed. "Dad just called. Somebody got killed again. The school is closed for some days."

_All I can think about is being glad that it isn't you, who is the one who was killed._ Dean thought. It was selfish, but the other people just didn't matter this much.

"Dad wants us to meet the girls instead." Dean licked his lips.

"Okay… so we can do some research and sleep longer." The seventeen year old boy shrugged, laying down again, a little farer from the edge, in the middle of the bed, his shoulder connecting with Dean's. "Sleep a little, Dean" Sam nearly begged.

"I'm gonna try." Dean sighed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey, thanks for inviting us." The blonde girl smiled a bright, friendly smile. They were in the Getreidegasse, a full street, flanked by shops.

"We needed someone who could show the city to us." Sam shrugged, his voice was quiet and furiously. He glared at Dean, who avoided looking at Sam, who seemed to ignore him completely.

"Okay…" Tanja looked at the boys suspenseful. If they were trying to hide that they were fighting, they really didn't do a good job. "Let's start…" They began walking.

Though it was a beautiful city, nice old buildings, Sam couldn't even be happy to see Mozart's birth-house. All the time he was glancing at the back of Dean's head. The whole night everything was fine, but today morning, shortly after waking up, they were just shouting at each other. He didn't want to fight with Dean; he didn't want to waste the precious time with him.

They visited the cathedral, witch was the only party of the day Dean and Sam didn't punish the other with hard glares. It was an amazing sight, like the history came alive. _Wow_ Sam had breathed, shaking his head.

"Okay... that will be exhausting." Tanja smiled evilly, pointing at a steep hill, where the fortress stood on the top.

"You can't be serious." Dean whined.

"There is the best Sachertorte upstairs." Conny smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Dean grinned, particularly smelling the cake.

"You sure you want us with you, or you want to send us back?" Sam asked, biting his lip, when he realized that he just said it out loud.

Dean shook his head, turning around, he didn't bother to answer. The girls looked at Sam, who was kicking the ground with one of his feet, letting out a small cry of anger.

"Dean stop." Sam shouted after Dean, the girls wincing, when he shouted like that in the middle of the street. "You can't possible run of like that."

"I can't?" Dean shouted back, coming a little closer. "You were a bitch _all day long._"

"Not so loud boys, we're being watched." Conny stated calmly, while Tanja looked like she wanted do disappear right at that moment.

"Yeah?" Sam yelled, having troubles to force his voice stay even. "You are the one who want to send me home… to Bobby." He swallowed down the tears he felt which were forming. "And that behind my back. I've expected something like that from dad, but not from you… never. I guessed you would have asked me…"

"Asked you?" Dean laughed loud, joylessly. "Asked you whether you want to go home? Yeah right… You would have laughed about it."

"Probably I would have." Sam and Dean were standing so close that they could feel the breath of the other. Dean could even see that Sam was tearing up. "But you have no right to try to convince dad that sending me home is a good solution."

"Sam, Dean… can we please regulate this somewhere else?" Tanja asked, her own voice furious, but the Winchesters ignored her.

"If dad have thought it is a good idea… you would probably sit in a plane _right now_." Dean used his size and strength for making feel Sam young again. "You couldn't have fought him there and you would finally be out of harm's way."

"Damn it, Dean…"

"No Sam, _fuck_, you have no idea how helpless I feel having you here." His voice was calmed again and he was looking at the ground. Some people were already standing around them, listening to the heated dialogue. "Every time I sleep, I see you getting hurt… getting killed…" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "This place is not save for you. I' just scared."

Though the girls didn't really understand what this was about, they both didn't like the look on Sam's face, who was staring shocked into his brother's soft eyes. "Can we go to the fortress?" Conny asked the boys, standing right in front of them.

"Yeah" Dean nodded, lasting his eyes on Sam a little longer. I looked like they were talking without words, eventually making up.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Reviews please?? I can't get enough of them.**_


	8. Empty Corridors

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah… it's going to be a rough hunt, I guess. Thanks so much for the review.

_**FLD**__**, **_Hey darling… thanks for you're review. Of course Dean's scared.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Empty corridors**

"Hey boys." John greeted his sons, stepping inside the room. He had just visited the flat of Mike, searching for any kind of hints, finally getting something helpful. Dean was sitting on the long couch, watching TV, while Sam was laying beside him, facing the back of the couch, his head touching Dean's tight and his legs hanging over the edge. Dean had his hand on Sam's shoulder, moving his thumb up and down. He hated to fight with his brother, especially now, when everything seemed so messed up.

"Hey dad…" Dean looked up. "Hey dad… what are you doing?" He asked, when John shook Sam's shoulder, waking him up harshly.

Sam turned around, looking up to Dean, who helped him sit up. "What's up?" Sam's voice was hoarse. It was nearly midnight. He hadn't even recognized that he had fallen asleep.

"I was at Mike's." John stated, fetching all weapons they had. "I've found a journal. Mike's journal." Dean scooted to the edge of the couch, right in front of Sam, when he saw the rage and agony in his father's eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch… I'm gonna tear it apart like all of her victims and I'm gonna laugh at her." John rambled, throwing guns, knives, bottles full of holey water and salt into the bags. "I'm gonna…" John hit the bed, letting out a tormented cry.

Sam looked at his father, hugging his arms around his chest, never having seen his father like this before. Dean stayed up, headed to his father and put his hand onto his father's chest. "Calm down, dad." He soothed, searching for John's eyes.

"He was my best friend…" John bit his lip, covering Dean's hand with his own.

"I know, but you have to know what you are doing…" Dean gently moved his father, so he sat down on one of the beds. Sam watched his brother and father, not knowing where Dean always got the strength.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked, sitting down on the other bed, looking up at Sam, when his little brother sat down beside him, to be closer to his family.

"The Perchta was free the last years… killing everywhere in Europe. Mike's sister was the first one, who died that way in Salzburg." John let out a shuttered breath. "The following years Mike hunted her… He always came too late."

"Why is she now connected to that school?" Dean asked, looking at the back of Sam's head, he was hiding his face in his hands. His little brother was tired.

"He kind of tied her to that school, he had seen signs that she would be in this region." John sighed. "He wrote down plans. He wanted to chase that bitch, tying her to the city morgue. I have no idea how he wanted to do it, but it seems like it went wrong." John hissed, biting his lip and tensing his jaw. "He wanted to waste her in the morgue… though I don't know _how._"

Dean looked up at his father. "What do you want to do?"

"The Perchta is still at in the school…" John stated. "Let's go and end Mike's job."

Dean's guts tightened and his heart missed a beat when he heard John saying that. He didn't want Sam to go there, but his little brother should go with them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean took Sam's wrist, pulling him close. "Stay close to me." He whispered right into Sam's ear. They just parted with John, who went to the attic. Dean and Sam were on the way to the cellar. Dean refused to let Sam's arm go.

It was dark in the school, the little light of the flashlights drawing big shadows. Dean's heart beat faster when they passed the toilets. The silence was occasionally interrupted by the silent dripping of a faucet.

"How do you want to kill it, Dean?" Sam asked, feeling Dean's heartbeat against his arm.

"I don't know…" Dean really didn't. Their father just told them that a Perchta was a mixture between a spirit and a demon. What ever that meant, though one thing was sure. This thing was strong and dangerous.

"_What was that?_" Sam panicked, hearing something else, but the faucet.

"Be quiet." Dean ordered, when he heard something that sounded like a small giggle. He turned around, felt a breeze behind him.

Three girls were standing right in front of him, screaming in shock when they saw the gun pointed at them. "_Was zum Teufel?_" Conny asked, breathing hard.

"Dean, Sam, what are you doing here?" Tanja asked. The other girl was Christina, a classmate of them, too.

"Same question to you… it's dangerous." Dean barked, shoving the four youth into a room. "Was that some kind of stupid prank?" He asked the girls furiously. "Or some truth or dare? Because let me tell you…"

"We just wanted to get some things." Christina interrupted.

Dean shut the door behind him, guessing that they had got the attention of the Perchta, he watched the teens sat down on the tables of the first row. "Get something… in a building where three people died. That's stupid." He swore inwardly.

Sam turned around, when suddenly the light began to flicker and a cold breeze chilled the room, even though the window and the door were closed.

"Damned" Dean cursed, going over to his little brother, wanting to stay close to him, when he heard a scratch on the door. Sam stood up, staying close to his brother, shiver running down his spin.

"What was that?" Cristina asked hysterically, when the door opened and the light went out in the room. She stood up and went to the door. But for Sam's taste she was too_ close._

"Christina, come…" Sam shouted, right in the moments when an invisible force pulled the girl back out of the room and shut the girl behind her.

"_Christina_" The other girls stood up, both being caught by Dean, who held both close.

"It's okay… it's okay." He soothed. Either of them, Tanja and Conny were staring at the door and shock. They were trembling, tears of fear in their eyes.

Suddenly there was a high, anguished scream from outside. Conny lifted her hands to her ears, breathing hard, while Tanja's legs buckled, hearing the death-cry of her friend. Dean prevented her from falling to the ground, sitting her down on the table.

Sam looked at the door, his hands balled to tight fists. Dean went over to him, leaning close. "Sammy… you have to get the girls out… now."

"No" Sam shook his head, looking into his brother's eyes frightened. "I won't leave you."

Dean lifted his hand, cupping Sam's cheek. "I'm gonna be okay. Please get them out of here."

"Dean… we wouldn't make it upstairs." Sam pleaded. "Please, Dean, I'm begging you… don't make me leave you here." Dean looked down at his brother, patting his cheek lightly, nodding.

"What's going on here?" Tanja suddenly stood up, after regaining her self-control. "What happened to Christina? Was it the murderer?"

"Yeah… kinda…" Dean answered, searching for some chalk. "It is the thing that had killed the pupil, but it's not human." Dean raised his voice. "And it's not something you should know." _It wasn't something Sammy should know._

"Sammy… get some salt out of the bag…" Dean ordered, drawing a devil's trap on the floor, right in front of the door. When Sam came over to him with a bottle of salt in his hands, Dean pointed at the desk in the front. "Make a circle around it… better two."

When Dean was done with his work, he watched Sam salting the ground.

"Conny, Tanja, you two stay here, stay right in the centre of the circle, don't move." Dean helped the girls sit down on the table, before he turned around and heated to Sam.

"Okay… Sammy…" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Does it make sense when I ask you to stay here?" He asked, the worry obvious in his eyes and voice.

They both stepped out of the room in the dim lighted floor, Dean holding Sam's wrist tight.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Okay… please review.**_


	9. The last thought

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sooo okay… it wasn't the simplest chapter to write, but it was fun to write it… kinda… okay… read… than you know what I mean :)**

_**FLD**__**, **_Thanks for reviewing once again… I love to read from you.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks again… you're great… and yeah… well… it's dangerous… let's see what's gonna happen.

_**Lindsch, **_Thanks so much for the review.

_**Heyy sis… thanks for that title… :D It took kinda long till we had it… LOVE YOU**__**… and I loooooove the title…. It's my favourite… :D Well we did think about it… :):)**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**The last thought **

Dean's knuckles turned white, when he gripped the gun tighter. "Ouch" Sam hissed, moving his arm, so Dean lightened his grip on him. His big brother gave him a sheepish look, realising Sam's arm. Sam who held a gun, too, hoped that he didn't had to use it. The lights were turned on and Dean recognized that it was off when they arrived.

"Hey boys" A woman suddenly stood in front of the two boys. Dean moved in front of Sam, shielding him. The woman was beautiful, she had long dark curls, white skin and wore something that looked like a golden dress._ The Perchta_

"Run Sammy" Dean ordered, pushing Sam forward.

"No…" Sam shook his head.

"I also think… you should run…" The Perchta said, snipping with her fingers, causing Sam to vanish. Dean shouted, looking at the empty place, where his little brother stood a second ago, only his gun fell to the ground.

"Where is he?" He asked, furiously, taking a step to the woman, but he was thrown back against the wall.

"Awww" The woman smiled, running her long nails against the soft skin of Dean's cheek, causing it to bleed. "That's like a gift to me…feeling your fear…"

Dean looked at her in disgust.

"… your love for your little brother…" She breathed in, her nose on Dean's neck. "It will make the kill even easier."

"You are _not_ killing my brother." Dean stated through gritted teeth, feeling his eyes tear up.

"It's precious to feel your feelings." The woman scratched Dean's chest open, causing him to scream. "Since this hunter tied me to this crappy school, I can't kill in any other places."

"You killed Mike's wife." Dean stated. She was lying.

"I could kill her with my thoughts, cause I killed somebody whose last thought was about her… somebody who loved her. This way I don't have to face the other person, I could just kill her." Dean shook his head. "I bet your last thought will be your little brother." She grinned. "But I would rather kill him now… letting you see the body… yeah… that's gonna be fun." She laughed and disappeared, leaving Dean, alone. He was breathing hard, tears running over his face.

"_Sammy_" He whispered, running down the floor to the hall.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

In movies he had seen, or books he had read, orbing is described as a feeling of freedom and speed. Not like this. Sam felt like he was going to implode, not able to breathe.

_Cold_. Sam thought, hugging himself, when he felt cold air on his skin. The room he landed in was dark and _cold_. Blind, he took a step forward, bumping into a metallic table. He backed away, where was he? It seemed like he was in a morgue.

"Dean" He whispered, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Aww… who's gonna cry?" The lights turned on, lightening the room. It was a cooling camber, Sam stood in the middle, while the Perchta was standing at the door. "Don't worry…" she whispered, heading over to the boy, pinning him against the table. "…your precious brother isn't dead… yet." She laughed.

"_Where is he?_" Sam struggled against her cold fingers, which nails pierced into his skin.

"How does it comes that human think about the one they love and not about themselves?" She cut the skin of his neck open, beginning right under the ear. Sam let out a muffled sob. "You should have considered the feeling of your brother, more often. He would kill himself for you. Not even thinking about it."

Sam looked up at hear, feeling blood trickle down his neck and arm. He looked up in the dark-blue eyes of the woman, she was smiling evilly. "You thinking about your brother all the time, let's see how you feel when you _see_ him." She made a pause, running one of her fingernails into Sam's stomach. Sam screamed anguished, falling down on the table. "I bet you are going to cry even louder when you see him die."

"No…" Sam shook his head, he was trembling.

"Ahh… yeah…" The Perchta grinned. "Now look at me." She forced Sam to look at her, both of her hands covering his ears.

And suddenly, Sam's vision went black.

……………………………………………………….

_Dean ran down the floor of the cellar, a gun in his hand. Searching for any kind of clue where his little brother would be._

"_Sammy?" He screamed, he looked around when he reached the stairs. When he ran up the stairs he took two at one time, supporting his weight on the banister, so he could get upstairs faster._

_He tried to think about anything else but Sam being killed right at the moment, tears still running down his cheeks._

"_Sammy?" He raised his voice even louder, when his knees suddenly buckled in, in the middle of the stairs, he landed hard against the tilt with his knees. But the pain in his back was even worse._

_He reached to the small of his back. "Crap" he cursed, when he felt war moisture wetting the back of his shirt. Blood._

"_AHHH" He screamed, feeling his chest magically being ripped open. Dizziness overcame him, he could barley hold himself onto the stairs._

_He lifted his hands to his throat when he felt a deep cut beginning to cut collarbone._

_Than, gasping for his last breath he fell down the stairs. His lifeless body stopped at the bottom, his eyes open._

……………………………………………………….

Sam stopped breathing himself, when he saw Dean lay there, motionless, in his own blood.

"Ugh… try to warn me next time." The Perchta said, looking with disgust at Sam's puke. Sam had been falling to the ground, when the woman released him for a moment, throwing up, while he was sobbing, nearly suffocating. "That's ugly… try to calm down… that's so unattractive."

"_Dean_" Sam cried, covering his ears.

"You want to see your dad's death, too?" She asked, slashing open Sam's skin along the spine. Though Sam screamed, sitting up upright, because of the pain, he didn't mind dying… why should he live on?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**DON'T HATE ME; PLEASE**

**Soo I really, really, really want reviews… so PLEASE… do it for me and for the story :P**

**Vote my Poll**


	10. Physically hurt Mentally injured

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah, they are each other's weakness. I'm glad you liked it.

_**FLD**__**,**_ Hey… thanks for the review. Yeah :D this is kinda my first Supernatural where something Supernatural is in… :D

_**Pipalullabye, **_I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_I'm sorry that I left the chapter there :D But thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Physically hurt mentally injured**

"Stand up and look into my eyes, when I kill you." The Perchta pulled Sam onto his feet, pressing his wounded back against the table. Sam had closed his eyes, weeping. His brother was dead.

"How can you still think about your brother, when you are gonna die right now?" She asked, looking down at the smaller boy, while she cut the top of his head open to Sam's forehead. Sam sobbed, tears mixing with blood.

"Shut up bitch…" A voice from the door screamed. "…nobody's gonna kill my little brother."

"Dean" Sam whispered, when his big brother threw holy water and salt at the Perchta. She screamed and vanished.

Sam looked at his brother, not knowing what to do. Dean looked okay, though he had some scratches.

"_Sammy_" Dean whispered, running to his brother, embracing him gently. He had never been so happy to see him. He closed his eyes, his both arms around Sam's neck, a hand stroking the smaller boy's hair, while his brother just sobbed into his chest, trembling, bleeding, both arms around Dean's waist.

"We have to get you out of here." Dean whispered to his weeping brother, when they suddenly stood in the dark, all the lights turned off. He gently shoved Sam forward, a hand lasting on the back of his little brother's head.

Sam was still trembling violently, gripping helplessly for Dean's hand, when he felt that the embrace was broken. "Hey Sammy" Dean took Sam's hand, squeezing it tightly, when he saw the agony in his brother's face. "Everything is okay… we just have to go."

Sam nodded numbly, biting his lip to stop the tears from falling.

"We have to find dad and than go for the girls, first." Dean supported Sam, his arm around the seventeen-year's old waist, handing him the other hand to hold on tight.

"Calm down, Sammy" Dean whispered softly, pulling him closer, when he felt his brother's heart beat under their linked hands. He didn't know what happened when Sam was alone with the Perchta, but he didn't like the aftermath.

"Stop" Dean hissed, pressing himself against the wall and his little brother against him, when he heard footsteps.

Sam closed his eyes, gripping Dean's hand tighter, while Dean laid his arm protectively over Sam's shoulder, the gun in his hand. He took a deep breath, when he heard the steps came closer. The arriving guy was running

"_Dean… Sam_" John shouted, slowing down a little, when he saw them. He seemed grateful to see them, though he eyes the younger boy suspenseful, whose face was pressed into Dean's soft shirt.

"I have no idea." Dean shrugged, when he saw his father's quizzing eyes. "Dad… we have to go" He begged, running his thumb over Sam's backhand gently.

"Let's go" John nodded, but Dean stopped him.

"Can you go down, please?" Dean asked. "In the cellar are two girls, they are save in a room… in a salt circle. Can you please pick them up? I'll bring Sammy to the truck."

John nodded, running a gentle hand through Sam's hair. Sam winced, feeling somebody else's touch, but his brother.

Dean nudged his brother gently, pulling Sam with him, holding his hand, while he headed as fast as Sam could to the truck. Sam swayed; his face emotionless.

Dean gently sat him down in the back of the truck, wrapping him in a blanket than he took a closer look at his brother. "Hey Sam…" he whispered, while he opened the first aid kit, pulling out a cloth, before wetting it with some water. "…do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Sam didn't say something; he just shook his head, his eyes downcast. Dean didn't want to push; he just ran his finger over Sam's cheek, brushing a tear away, it was the first time that Sam released his hand again.

The deepest cut Dean found was the one on Sam's neck. He moved closer to inspect the skin. "It's to dark to take proper care of the cut, yet, but I have to clean it a little." Dean said, pressing the wet close lightly against the wound. Sam gritted his teeth, his hand fisting the front of Dean's jacket, but at least he didn't jerked back.

"It's just dad with the girls, Sammy" Dean soothed, when his little brother winced when the back door opened. Tanja and Conny looked like crap, their eyes puffy, staying close to each other. They seemed disturbed, both of them getting into the car quietly.

"You're okay, girls?" Dean asked with a soothing voice, his hand working on Sam's arm. Sam had his head against Dean's shoulder, groaning in pain. Dean though didn't receive an answer, both girls sitting down beside him, their eyes closed, pale like sheets.

Dean relaxed when he saw his dad nod at him, a little smile playing on his father's lips. _We're save, son._

The ride was quiet, occasionally interrupted by a muffled sob of one of the three youth. Dean stayed close by Sam, sensing that his little brother needed every comfort he was able to give. When he was done with his first aid, he pulled Sam against his chest, surprised, when Sam jumped.

"What the…" Dean whispered, lifting jacket. He swallowed dryly when he saw that Sam's shirt was blood-soaked. "Oh damn it…" Dean helped Sam out of the jacket, before taking a closer look at Sam's back and belly. "Why haven't you told me?" He asked furiously. The girls were watching them, not able to say anything. It looked like someone tried to force two speared through his little brother, from both sides.

Sam looked down, while Dean shook his head. He couldn't take care of it right now. He laid a blanket between them, so Sam could lean on him without actually touching his sore skin.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Stop this" Dean ordered nicely, taking Sam's hand in his, when he saw that Sammy was biting into his fist hard to keep himself from shouting out in pain. Sam moved his hand, so he could grip Dean's.

John was working on Sam's back, stitching it. They have just arrived at their room, after dropping the frightened girls off at Tanja's home. John had already stitched up Sam's belly, what had hurt, but not this much.

"_Ow_" Sam sobbed, burying his face in Dean's shoulder, thankful that Dean kneeled beside his bed, giving him reassurance. Dean stoked Sam's hair, watching their father take care of the wound on the back.

"Sorry" John whispered, running a hand over Sam's shoulder, pulling the needle through Sam's skin one last time. He felt bad for not having ended the hunt, but even worse was that his boys have been hurt. Not only physically, but also mentally.

"Okay… done" John breathed, cleaning up the spot on Sam's back so gently he could. "Sleep now you two… we'll talk tomorrow about everything." John kissed the tops of his boys' head. He couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt when Sam didn't look up still just hugging Dean. Dean though gave his father a little smile, whishing him good night.

"You're okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, breaking Sam's clinging. Sam looked up at Dean, eyes telling more than words ever could.

"I'm gonna go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." Dean stated, standing up.

"NO" Sam fisted Dean's sleeve again, pulling him back with all his left strength.

Dean bit his lip hard, seeing the tears in his brother's eyes. He really didn't want to ask, but Sam didn't give him another choice. "What happened?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't go" Sam's voice was husky, trembling.

"Move over… I'm gonna stay." Dean smiled encouraging, laying down beside Sam. Immediately Sam turned around to face Dean, snuggling close, tears falling onto Dean's nightshirt. "_Sammy_" Dean held him tight, wanting to know what was going on.

"I died." Sam cried harder.

John looked over to his boys, his heart aching for them, when he saw them cuddled together. Sam seemed destroyed.

"I didn't die, Sammy" Dean soothed.

"Yeah… but that's not making the things that I thought better" Sam confessed, closing his eyes, feeling finally save again, with Dean on his side.

"Did she tell you that I died?" Dean asked, his forehead against Sam's.

"She made me see you die." Sam snivelled, while Dean was hugging him tight to his chest.

"We'll kill that bitch." Dean promised, dropping a gentle kiss on his brother's top.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews PLEASE**


	11. Conveying comfort

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Sorry for the delay. **_

_**Thanks, sis for all your help… love you. **__**Me gustas tu. Hab dich lieb. Ego te amo.**_

_**bia1007**__**, **_wow thanks so much. Yeah… well Sammy is still scared and Dean isn't so happy himself… I was so glad to hear that you liked the last chapter so much.

_**FLD**__**, **_:D thanks for reviewing. Hug you back.

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_:D Thanks so much… sorry that I took so long.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Conveying comfort**

Sam woke up, hearing the quiet voice of his brother. The younger boy was facing the wall, feeling Dean's leg against his back.

"…I have no idea…" He heard Dean say, guessing that their were talking about the hunt. Though Sam knew that he had no right to listen, he wanted to get all information.

There was a long pause, before Dean went on. "He is a genius, I think. I just have to help him in maths."

"You're good in maths?" John asked with disbelieve. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Yeah… apparently I'm good… though maths and sports were my only subjects I'm good in." Dean moved a little, settling his elbow on Sam's shoulder. Sam shifted a little closer, hoping that Dean wouldn't get, that he was awake. "Every time I'm helping him in maths he is better than I am afterwards." Dean chuckled.

"It has been a long time that I've helped him with this kind of things." John envied Dean for being so close to Sam.

"Nah…" Dean grinned. "I guess you would lose your nerves with this smart ass." He told his father affectionately.

Sam closed his eyes again, biting his lip, when he heard his brother's words. It weren't the words which made him fight against tears, but the way his brother were saying them. He couldn't help but think that he could have lost his brother the day before. This thought made him feel sick. He moved like he was still asleep, so he could bury his face into Dean's leg.

Dean knew that his brother was awake, he knew it from the second his brother woke up. When Sam was asleep he moved more natural, always matching Dean's position. Not wanting to embarrass his little brother, he pretended to think that Sam was still asleep.

"Sam's girlfriend…" John began, watching Dean moving his hand over Sam's head. He didn't see the sights, that Sam was awake, but he wondered, why Sam didn't actually wake up with Dean caressing his hair. "…how is she?"

"Nice…" Dean stated. "The first time I saw her I was surprised, she is somebody I would date, not somebody Sammy would be friends with, but she seems to be good for him." Dean ran his hand over the back of Sam's head; something wasn't right inside his brother, he was hurting.

"It's really the first girl he kissed?" John asked, curiously.

Dean thought a moment whether he wanted to answer the older man. It was something the seven-teen year old boy on his side should tell their father himself, but when Sam didn't protest, he went on. "Yeah… Sammy wants to make it something special… and dad… it was something special for him." John didn't want to push Dean for further explanations, knowing that he wouldn't say more. Dean was sitting there, just smiling happily about his little brother.

"I'm pretty proud of him" Dean confessed silently, willing Sam to hear that, brushing some bangs out of the younger boy's forehead. This was too much for the kid, his mouth escaped a little sob.

Dean looked down, feeling the boys tremble, even John switched seats, sitting down on the edge of the bed, taken by surprise, when he realized that his son was awake. "What's up son?" He asked, a hand cupping Sam's calve.

"Hey Sammy… sit up." Dean soothed, an arm around his little brother's back, so he could help him sit.

Sam was trying to control his tears, gripping Dean's shirt, letting his forehead fall against Dean's shoulder. Dean immediately knew what was going on. "Hey, hey, Sammy… everything is fine. I'm okay and so is dad."

"I was so…" Sam's voice was trembling.

"Yeah… me, too." Dean soothed, nodding. "When I saw you pressed against this table, I felt like dying, but Sammy… it's okay… we're really fine."

John looked at Dean in awe; the boy was able to take his brother's pain away by just talking to him.

"Hey boys…" John scooted closer to them. "… what do you think, we don't go hunting today, but talk to your two friends. I guess they have a little shock from the night yesterday."

"What do you think?" Dean asked his brother. Sam just nodded, pushing away from Dean's shoulder, looking down sheepishly.

"Go change." Dean ordered, pulling onto Sam's hand, so his brother had to stand up, gently smacking the small of Sam's back, forcing him to the bathroom this way.

"Everything okay?" John asked, when Dean let his head bang against the headboard of the bed.

"It really wasn't easy yesterday night, but Sam _saw_ me die… I can't even imagine seeing him die." Dean ran a hand through his hair.

John stood up and turned around, so he didn't have to face Dean. His older boy would see the pain in his face. He was happy that his boys were getting along this well, but he was their _father_, he could at least hope that his sons were caring about him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You're okay, Sammy?" Dean asked. The two brothers were standing in front of Tanja's door, waiting for her. John didn't want to visit them, too, insisting to drive to the police-station.

"Hey Tanja" Dean greeted her, guiding Sam into the entrance. "How are you?"

"Well…" The girl was pale, looking like shit. "…I'm not injured and Conny is fine, too. She is in my room…"

The three people went upstairs, in Tanja's room, Conny was laying on the bed, looking up briefly, not even able to toss Dean a small smile.

"What happened yesterday?" Tanja asked, her voice was forced out, even furious.

"You remember that you have told us this story about the Perchta?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed beside Conny, pulling Sam with him, he had an arm around Sam's shoulder; his brother was still pale, eyes puffy.

"Ha…" Tanja let out a high loud, that was supposed to sound like a laugher. "You don't wanna tell me that it was actually a ghost… a vengeful spirit?"

"I'm afraid that I want to tell you exactly this." Dean stated. Conny who had sat up, starred at the boys, without a movement, while Tanja was pacing up and down the room, shaking her head.

"You have to be kidding me." She murmured, glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry… you aren't mean to know that, but it's how it is, I just want to make sure that you two are okay." Dean responded.

"I can't believe it, but whatever it is, you saved our live and we're thankful for it." Tanja sighed, sitting down on the chair.

Conny nodded, a tear escaping her eyes. "Yeah… though I guess that Christina is… _dead_." She whispered the last word. Dean glanced at Sam, who was looking at his hands. His brother could comprehend this torment the girls went through. He felt this agony yesterday, too, a lot worse.

Suddenly a red cat came into the room. The paws making now sound, when he jumped onto the bed, sitting down between Conny and Dean. Dean smiled down at the cat, moving his hand gently over the fur.

"Napoleon" Tanja nodded to the cute animal, which was purring happily, moving so he was laying on Dean's lap. Sam dropped his head on Dean's shoulder, watching the cat.

"I'm sorry that you did find it out…" Dean apologized, knowing that this acknowledge was something both girls have to live with.

"How often does a normal person see a ghost in their life?" Conny asked.

"Once... I guess…" Dean stated.

"Well… we have seen our one and after you've wasted it we don't have to worry anymore… right?" Tanja asked, a kind smile on her face. Dean grinned back, nodding.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Read and review. It's fair… isn't it?**


	12. Cat's in the cradle

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey… sorry for the delay… I'm very busy right now… I insisted to write something on Friday, but unfortunately I had some problems with some friends of mine.**

**Sooo…. Just one review?? That's sad…**

**Okay… **_**bia1007**__**, **_you're amazing… You're great,… okay… sorry… but you're reviewed every chapter and you always make me smile… I can't repeat myself enough. I'm soo glad that you like my story. Thanks for reviewing again and again.

**I haven't written the song, which is mentioned. I've just used it… I think it's a good song for John and his boys. It's a song by **_**Ugly Kid Joe**_**…**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Cat's in the cradle**

It was silent in the cold, sticky motel room. Sam was sitting on the couch, his long legs hugged to his chest. He was gazing at the door, breathing flatly.

It was dark outside. Heavy snow, mixed with rain fell down from the sky and it looked like heaven was crying. Sam winced when a thunder sounded; Sam moved the blanket over his head, whishing for the door to finally open.

_Sammy, dad won't come home earlier when you glare at the door like this. _Dean used to say, when the two of them were alone at home, waiting for their dad. Sam would always sit with Dean, his head on his big brother's shoulder, until John arrive, just to send his boys to bed.

Now Sam was alone… and he hated being without Dean. Especially now. He wanted to stay right by Dean's side, not leaving his big brother. Too deep the fear, too huge the pain, and too fresh the wounds he received yesterday night.

"Come home" Sam begged slightly, running his fingernails into his palm, fisting his hands tight. Dean has gone out an hour ago, planning to search for something they could eat. He wouldn't have allowed Sam to come with him.

Angrily Sam brushed away a tear. Why was he so pathetic? He was seventeen for god's sake and all he could think about was Dean laying dead on the bottom of the stairs.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy?" Dean asked from the door, dropping his bag onto the floor, shutting the door with extreme force, running over to his baby brother, who was kneeling on the carpet in front of the couch, sobbing into his hands.

Dean lowered himself down beside Sam, gently pulling him closer. Sam immediately turned around, fisting the front of Dean's jacket, heartbreaking sobs wrecking his body.

"What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked, his hand cupping the back of Sam's head.

"You were gone." Sam stammered. Dean inspected his little brother. Sam really looked like he was in some kind of shock. Carefully, avoiding connecting with the wounds on Sam's chest and back, Dean lifted the seventeen-year old youth up from the ground, sitting him down gently.

Sam leaned against a big pillow, following Dean with his eyes, who was fetching a bottle of water. When his brother came back to the couch, Sam took the bottle thankfully, taking a big sip. Dean sat down beside him, their tights and knees touching.

"Thanks" Sam muffled, closing his eyes. Dean took the bottle and drunk himself a bit, watching his little brother. Sam was still pale and looked like he was going to faint. "Where are you going?" Sam moved too quick, feeling a stinging pain on his back. Dean smiled kindly at him, writing something on at piece of paper, before he placed this on the table.

"Come on, little brother." Dean said gently, reaching for Sam's hand, lifting him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, being pulled into the parking lot. Dean didn't answer though and Sam didn't want to push further, stamping through the snow to the car, beside his brother, their connection never breaking.

"Go into the car." Dean patted Sam's back, helping him into the passenger side, before going into the driver's side.

Sam even smiled a little, when Dean laid both of their jackets around Sam's shivering body. "Do you remember when Bobby always drove around, when dad was gone for a hunt and we couldn't sleep?"

How could Sam possibly forget that? He has been the one who hadn't slept, not letting Dean sleep. Sam has always been able to sleep in a driving car, even in those times.

When Dean started the car, he just drove on, not having a particularly destination.

Sam bit his lip, when Dean turned on the song, they've always heard on a sleep-ride.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, dad?"– "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then."_

Dean watched at Sam who was staring at the radio and than looking at Dean. "You wanna hear something else?" Dean asked gently, heading along a lonely road. Sam shook his head eagerly, whipping his eyes. The older boy pretended that he hadn't seen the tears in his brother's eyes, singing along with the song silently.

Sam was soothed by his brother's voice, falling asleep quickly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"That's it, Sammy" Dean praised his sleeping brother, his voice even, when he scooped his little brother into his arms, placing Sam's head against his shoulder. They've been driving around for about two hours, Sam nearly sleeping the entire time; now Dean carried Sam into the hotel room, having problems with opening the door.

Fortunately their dad was at home, opening the door for them, when he heard somebody on the door. "Dean" He smiled at his oldest, when he saw that he was dragging his not so small brother around. "Is he okay?" John asked with concern in his calm voice, when Dean dropped Sam on one of the beds.

"Yeah… just asleep." Dean nodded, when he tucked the blanket around the sleeping form of his brother.

"What's up?" John asked, when he realized that Dean was avoiding looking at his father.

"Nothing" Dean stated, insisting to pass his father and go to the fridge, when John caught his both arms, stopping him.

"Let go…" Dean tried to push his father away, but couldn't get out of the vice-like grip, though Dean didn't give up, struggling further.

John was taken aback when his older, his _good_ son showed this kind of disobedience; but after some seconds, in which Dean nearly got free, John regained the control again, turning around with Dean still between his hands, sitting him roughly down onto the bed. "_Stop Dean_"

"_I said STOP_" John hissed, pressing Dean's shoulders down, so he couldn't get up.

"_What do you want_" Dean hissed back, finally looking into his father's eyes, his irritated glare piercing his father's.

"What's up Dean?" John's voice was calm and concerned again, when he saw a tear running down his oldest cheek.

Dean let out a sigh of frustration and with a quick glance to his little brother, he gripped the sleeve of John's pullover, walking out of the room, though he didn't close the door that he could still hear what was going on inside of the motel-room.

"Why did you lie to us?" Dean asked furiously, a good distance between him and his father.

"Dean…" John warned. "Don't…"

"Why have you told us that you're going to the police-station?" Dean tried hard not to raise his voice.

"I was at the police-station." John defended himself, knowing what this was about.

"Yeah… and afterwards?" Dean titled his head, still glaring. "Why are you going on the hunt alone, without telling us? You know how it ended yesterday?"

John was stunned… Dean knew… his son didn't suspect… he knew. "How do you know?"

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that out." Dean laughed joylessly. "You have took an eternity to come home again… you're stinking and you look like you're hiding something… so hell…yeah… I knew it."

"Dean…" John ran a hand over his head, not knowing what to say.

"What have you thought… when the Perchta would have get you…" Dean closed his eyes.

"I avoided thinking about you two." John whispered. "You were safe."

"Terrific." Dean murmured. "Be honest dad, you wouldn't have achieved that when she would have killed you. And even is you get killed, not thinking about us… you'd be dead though." Dean looked down, swallowing hard.

"I'm so sorry, boy." John stated, laying his hand on the side of Dean's head.

"Okay… nothing had happened." Dean sighed, ducking, so his dad had to take his hand away. "Have you wasted that bitch?"

"I couldn't find her." John confessed.

"Isn't she in the school anymore?" Dean asked stunned, his eyes wide open.

"Nah" John shook his head. "One of the officers, who were with me got killed." John ran his hand over his face, looking old and tired. Dean regretted having shouted at him. "I found him dead in the entrance."

"Come on dad… we can't save everybody." Dean stated sympathetically, squeezing his dad's shoulder.

"Please let us come with you next time." The younger man asked, both of them enjoying the little silent peace afterwards.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Vote my poll… review, please. **


	13. Tension

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**___The most special thanks to you for reviewing again. I'm glad you liked it…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Tension**_

"And you have found the officer's body?" Sam asked, sitting beside his brother, stirring his cornflakes. He wasn't really hungry, but he enjoyed it to spend time with his family, couldn't help but think that it might be their last time.

"In the entrance." John nodded, taking a sip from his coffee.

"And she didn't go after you?" Sam couldn't hide the relief in his calm voice.

"No, apparently not." John looked at Dean, who was starring hard at the cornflakes-box, reading the comic, smiling the entire time. John nudged Sam nodding to the other boy. Sam grinned, seeing his brother like that.

"Fascinated?" John asked his older son. Sam watched his brother, when Dean looked up, turning the box around.

"Look at this." Dean smiled at the other two. "This language is funny; really… look there is a u with two dots above…it looks ludicrous."

John shook his head, when Dean switched seats to show Sam his new discovery. Usually Sam would laugh about his brother, but this time Sam leaned onto his brother's upper arm, looking at the German comic over Dean's shoulder.

"You two need a dictionary?" John chuckled, watching his sons.

"Nah, I've already read this one in English." Dean grinned, smacking his lips.

"Hey… you two…" John insisted to keep up the light mood, even though he knew that it wasn't real, but he was interrupted by his cell phone. It was one of the officers, John was working with.

"_Yeah_" He answered, feeling the gazes of his son linger on him. "Oh… okay…" The father nodded a few times.

"Oh fuck" John shot Dean a desperate look, that made all color vanish out of Sam's face.

Dean looked at his brother, who had jerked away from his arm. "What hap-" Sam asked, but was silenced by their father's hand.

"I'm gonna be there." John hung up, scratching his head, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Dean completed Sam's question.

"A boy died tonight…" John answered. "He played truth or dare with some of his friends and had to spend a night in this school… how can they be so unbelievable stupid?"

"You don't wanna go alone to that school again?" Dean asked.

"Dean… I have to…"

"No… damn it dad…" Dean stood up, shouting. Sam winced, not able to stand his brother's shouting. "It's not only that you are in danger, but Sammy would be, too. I bet you aren't able to control your thoughts, though you are perfect in controlling your emotions, keeping up your crappy façade."

"Dean" John hissed, standing up himself, so he could look down at his son. Sam wasn't used to taking this place in fight, usually being the one, who was shouting at their dad and he really didn't get along with sitting beside them. "Shut up" John ordered his older son.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Dean barked. "You want revenge… I get that, this bitched killed one of your best friends, but she kills the person, who you are thinking at with your very last thought and I would bet that it's Sammy or me. And it doesn't matter who it would be, we both would be dead… all of us three."

Sam let out a hiss, being remembered at the happenings, though Dean went on: "So just pretend to be reasonable. Think about what _we are gonna do next._"

"You're done?" John asked furiously calm. Dean shook his head, turned around and left.

John let out a sharp breath, insisting to follow his son, until he saw the lost look on his other son's face. "Hey Sam" His voice was still rough, but his movements were gently, kneeling down in front of Sam. "Take a deep breath" John ordered, when Sam nearly panicked. "He won't be gone for long… follow him if you want to."

Sam nodded, got up and headed out of the room, without looking back at his grumbling father. Outside he ran into the direction of the parking lot, but was caught by two strong arms. "I guess you're after me." A well-known voice whispered, making Sam go limp in the arms. He felt Dean strengthen the grip around him, squeezing tight.

Sam took a deep breath, before he looked up into the eyes of his brother, Dean looked older and sad. "What's up?" Sam asked. "Why have you lost control like this?"

"It's so freaking dangerous to hunt this thing." Dean sighed, sliding down the wall, so he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Sam joined him, looking up at his brother, when Dean continued. "Normally I know that I would give up my life to save you…" Sam gulped when Dean paused briefly. "…but this time my death will be yours, too. And I can't understand dad… he wants to waste this thing. Believe me, I do, too, but I would rather close that crappy school than get you into further danger."

"Dean… I appreciate that you are worried about me, I'm scared, too… but dad wants to kill that Perchta and I think it's better we help him." Sam swallowed. "Believe me, I don't want to face her ever again. The things she uses to break someone… it's cruel, but I want to know that the pupils are finally safe."

"You're too good" Dean shook his head, clapping Sam's back, avoiding the sore spot.

"I know." Sam grinned.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean shook his head. "Why are people looking this crap? They are doing nothing…" Dean and Sam looked at a German soap, though they didn't understand a word. Dean was sitting in the middle of the couch, Sam's long legs over his lap. The younger boy was eating some sweets, not complaining about the show.

Their dad went out, still mad at Dean for loosing his control like this.

When suddenly was a knock on the door; Dean frowned, turning around, but not moving his little brother. "Come in." He shouted, though his hand wandered to the hidden knife. Sam just sat up so much that he could look over the back of the coach.

"Hey… what are you two doing here?" Dean asked concerned, when he saw Tanja, Conny and a boy come in. They all seemed ill and worried. Dean immediately turned off the TV.

All three of them also were stunned to see the brothers huddled together like that, but they didn't show them.

"They want to make a commemoration _in _the school… _tonight._" Tanja stated. "I don't know what to do… everybody wants to go there…" She shook her head.

"Our parents want to go there too." The boy stood right behind Tanja.

"And you are…?" Dean asked, wondering how many persons knew their secret.

"Michi… I'm Tanja's brother." The boy introduced himself.

"Okay… who is stupid enough to make a memorial in a school, where a few people died?" Dean asked furiously.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Reviews**__**?**_


	14. Quiet before the storm

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… guys I'm sooooo sorry… really… I promise to update sooner next time.**

_**Lindsch**__**, **_Thanks so much for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**,**_Woha… what a review. Okay… thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks… I've made your day… You've made mine.

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm very glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Quiet before the storm**

"Dad… answer the phone damn it." Dean urged, sitting behind the wheel, Sam to his right and the three other youth in the back, sitting in the blankets. Sam was trembling and that not because of the cold. Dean was trying to reach his father since they stepped into the car. Frustrated Dean threw the phone onto Sam's lap.

The younger boy winced. His brother was mad, stepping hard onto the gas. Sam wanted to be invisible, afraid that he would annoy his brother further, by just breathing. He fiddled around with the cell, looking down.

"Stop that, or I'm gonna drop you off." Dean barked silently. The two girls in the back looked at each other and Sam immediately dropped the phone on his lap, apologizing quietly. Dean sighed, taking a deep breath. They already were near the school.

It was dark outside and snow was flying heavily. The wipers raced after each other on the windshield. Dean was driving to fast. Sam swallowed hardly, while the three youth in the back of the car gripping the blankets tightly.

"Dean… it might be icy." Sam whispered, avoiding looking at his brother, though Dean's face had softened, seeing his brother's torment. Dean slowed down a little, still driving to fast. "Thanks" The younger boy gave his brother a brief glance. Dean was glaring at the street, his thought spinning around their father.

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists, gritting his teeth harder the closer they came to the school.

When they eventually arrived at the school, the tension in the car was unbearable. Conny had buried the face in his hands, while the two Austrian siblings were exchanging nervous looks. Dean parked the car between two other cars. The mourning parents and pupil were already here.

"_Shit_" Dean cursed, stepping outside of the car.

"There is our mom" Michael shouted, running away, towards the door, chased by the two girls.

"No" Dean caught his brother, holding him back from running after them. "You're not gonna go inside."

"_What?_" Sam asked, spinning around, but when he saw Dean's scared look, he shut up.

"I swear, Sammy, they're gonna be okay, but we have to figure out what to do." Dean stated gently, faking a smile to his brother. Sam nodded.

"Okay… what are you think we're supposed to do?" Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking up to his brother. He wasn't able to hold Dean's gaze, so much unspoken words in his eyes.

"I have no idea…" Dean sighed, laying his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I hope dad's here." He laughed joylessly, remembering the fight. "We're gonna need him."

Sam nodded, when his brother released him.

"Let's go make a little fire." Dean smiled, again, gripping the duffle back in which were their weapons.

Dean had a firm grip on Sam's arm when they went into the school. Some of the people were already there, everybody in black. Dean chewed his lip, his heart beating fast. He wouldn't confess it, but he searched for his father.

"We can't find our mother." Michael's voice suddenly sounded beside Sam's ear.

"We want to get everybody out of here." Dean stated, searching for a fire alarm. When he finally found one, he tucked on Sam's arm, so Sam knew what he insisted to do.

The three youth followed Dean, who broke the glass of the alarm with a quick movement. Immediately there was a loud tone in the entrance. Sam covered his ears with his hands and watched his brother, waiting for him to do something. Tanja, Conny and Michael stood beside Sam, looking at the hysteric crowd when they stormed outside.

Dean had his hand on Sam's shoulder while they were waiting until everybody else was outside. "Okay… you three go outside." Dean ordered, addressing Tanja, her brother and her friend. "Sam and I'm gonna look, if anybody is still here."

The authority in Dean's voice made the youth obey immediately. The youth ran to the door, but before they could reach it, it closed in front of their nose. Michael got a grip on the door-handle, trying to open the door, but it was closed.

"What's up?" Dean asked, when he saw that the others were still inside the room.

"The door it's kinda locked." Tanja stated, looking lost.

"_Damn it_" Dean shouted as loud as he could, kicking the wall. Sam winced, looking up at his furious brother. "_You ugly bitch_" Dean hissed through gritted teeth, while the three others came back to them.

"Okay… what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked, when the five youth were standing together.

Dean ran a hand through his hair when suddenly the lights turned off and so did the alarm. "_Shit… shit…shit…_" Dean cursed, having a firm grip on Sam's upper arm. "We have to get out of this big hall." He stated, heading to the staircase. "Stay close." He didn't let go of his little brother, pulling him with him.

They've ran upstairs and than along the first floor. Dean listened carefully to the noises around him.

"Running away from me guys?" A woman stood on the opposite side of the floor. The woman the both Winchesters could immediately identify as the Perchta. Dean looked at her, pushing the other youth back with stepping in their direction.

"You better leave us alone." Dean hissed, feeling Sam tense behind him.

"Aww…" The Perchta smiled, she wore red high heels and a whine-red knee-high dress. Her black curls rounded her beautiful face, her eyes smirking along with her mouth. "You wanna threat me?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"Run" Dean turned around and shoved his younger mates, so they ran back, down the floor. The five youth ran like hell, till they reached the staircase again. The Perchta was right behind them, so much they could tell.

"Upstairs" Dean shouted, while Sam in the very same moment "Downstairs" shouted.

"No Sam…" Dean barked, but it was too late. While Dean, Conny and Tanja ran upstairs, the other two boys ran downstairs.

Now that the Perchta had already reached the stairs it was too later to turn around.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	15. Storm

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007, **_:D Well… yeah that was kinda quiet…. :D Thanks for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Storm**

"Shit" Dean cursed. A part from him wanted to run back to his little brother, but the hunter in him told him to go on, make sure that the girls were save. So, he pushed Conny and Tanja forward his heart aching and his eyes stinging.

"My brother" Tanja shouted hysterically, when she heard a pitched cry from downstairs. Dean's legs went limp when he recognized that this shout was one of his brother.

"It wasn't your brother." Dean pressed through his teeth, pressing Tanja against the wall, when she wanted to go back. Both of them fought for some seconds, but the girl's struggling was in vain, Dean shoved her effectively against the wall. "Calm down." He hissed, biting his lip, seeing the same agony he felt in Tanja's eyes. "… they're gonna be okay."

Dean let go of the girl, when she nodded slightly. "Good." Dean took a deep breath, before he decided that it would be the best to hide the girls in one of the classrooms. He pulled the girls into on of them, settling his duffle bag on one of the desk.

"What are you doing…" Tanja shouted, trying to pass Dean, but being roughly pushed back. "We have to go to the boys."

"Tanja" Conny shushed, supporting herself on one table. Dean searched for something in the bag, his eyes furious and scared.

"No" Tanja interrupted her friend harshly. "I need to go to my brother… and he…" She pointed at Dean. "…rests…" he faced the man, glaring at him. "…aren't you scared for your brother. He might die… you know?"

"Don't talk about my brother like that… don't you dare talk about my brother." Dean shouted, turning around, waving a gun in the air. Not expecting an outburst like this one, Tanja jerked back. But not because of the harsh words, but because of the tears, she hasn't expected.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. "I'm just… scared."

"Me, too." Dean breathed, closing his eyes. "Okay… I'm gonna go downstairs… you two take this." Dean shoved two with stone-salt loaded guns and a picture of a devil's trap in the girl's hands. "Paint this on the floor in front of the door." He ordered.

When he reached the door it shut in front of his nose. "Come on" He shouted helplessly, kicking the door, when he couldn't open it again. "You _bitch._"

"What's up?" Conny asked suspicious, while Tanja ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"This bitch locked us in here." He let out a loud, angry cry, kicking the door again. "We're trapped." _And Sammy might be…_he didn't want to think that.

He didn't have to, when Tanja began to sob. "I don't want my brother die."

_Me neither…_ Dean thought, going over to her. He laid a comforting arm over her shoulder, squeezing tight and letting his head fall against his free hand, trying to keep the tears from falling.

_Sammy_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Shit_" Sam cursed when he realized that his brother and the two girls ran upstairs. He reacted fast though, catching the wrist of the younger boy and pulled him with him, when Michael wanted to follow his sister. "It's too dangerous." He breathed hard and continued running.

On the bottom of the stairs Sam stopped, leaning against the wall, when he felt Michael going to the ground. "We have to move on… she could be right behind us." Sam swallowed dryly, nervously looking over to the staircase, expecting the Perchta to follow them.

"Come on…" Sam insisted to help Tanja's little brother up, Michael suddenly thrown against the other wall. When the boy fell down on the ground, he remained there still… out cold. Sam turned around shocked, glaring at the Perchta with fear in his eyes. _Dean… I need you. _Michael was bleeding from his head… obviously not breathing.

The Perchta smiled slightly at the American boy, before she moved her hand. Instantly Sam felt himself being lift up from the ground, flying in the direction of the wall. He let out a cry of pain, when he felt his stitches being ripped open, when his back connected with the hard wall.

"Ahh.." Sam let out a muffled sob, when he landed on his forearm and felt an unbearable pain in it. Immediately, not looking at his arm which felt not broken, rather splintered, he cradled the arm against his chest.

"And still you thinking about your big brother." She moved her hand again, lifting Sam up again, pressing him against the wall with supernatural power. Dean didn't even try to struggle, dizziness overcoming him, when he felt warm liquid running down his back. _Blood._

"Even this boy was thinking about his sister before he… well" She laughed evilly.

"Bite me." Sam hissed through gritted teeth, letting his head fall against the wall, trying to suppress the pain. "Where is my brother?"

"I think he is dangling over the banister of the second floor… well… parts of him." The Perchta smiled. "Other parts are probably somewhere else."

"Noo" Sam shouted, struggling harder, ignoring the explosion of pain in his back. "You haven't…." Sam's body was wrecked with sobs.

"You bet?" The Perchta titled her head, running her fingernails over Sam's belly, opening the stitched. Sam shouted in agony, hoping the bitch was lying.

"I don't lie." The Perchta frowned, patting Sam's cheek lightly, before he scratched the spot behind the boy's ear open. "You wouldn't cry… would you…? Big boys don't cry."

_Dean would never say that…not even for fun…._ When Sam was hurt, mentally or physically, he was allowed to cry and this nasty demon couldn't forbid this. _Dean…_

"I won't never understand you humans…" The Perchta smiled. "Love… hate… revenge…" She cut Sam's arm open, causing a pained hiss from the young boy. Sam was already white like a sheet. "…it's so stupid to feel like that. Do you wanna know what your brother's last thought was?"

"Shut up" Sam nearly begged, hugging his arm even closer to his chest.

"He begged to see you one last time." The woman smiled. "He tried to save you with giving himself up. I hope you appreciated him enough." Sam let out an anguished, gut-wrenching cry, when the monster in front of him dug her nail deep into his side.

"I hope you don't mind dying." The Perchta stated, cutting the skin from Sam's chest open.

_Why would I… Dean's dead._ With this last thought, his vision went black.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review. Please. Please. Please. **


	16. Changes

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Hey guys… I hope you're still online :D I'm in a very creative phase… Yeah… right… my sister's gonna laugh at me when she reads THAT…. :D:D Love you…**_

_**KindaWierd**__**, **_Okay… that's kinda really soon… :D I hope you're gonna like it… thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Wow…. Again a loooong review… thanks so much… I love them. :D… Thanks for pointing out the things you like… It's making me smile.

_**I guess I really own you one… but will Dean and Sam be able to have a chick flick moment? Read further to find it out…**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Changes**

Dean tensed when the door suddenly opened, an arm still around Tanja's shoulder. Both Conny and Tanja hid behind the man's back.

But nothing happened… no Perchta appeared… just the open door.

"Let's find the boys." Dean whispered, standing up, tucking the girls with him. He didn't want to leave them alone and the girls didn't mind though. It was lots better than staying back, being killed by an angry monster.

Slowly and very quietly, the three youth made their way over to the stairs, when they heard somebody or something arriving.

"_Sammy_" Dean yelped when his brother turned around the corner, unharmed. Dean headed over to the younger boy, embracing him tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back, still with his hands on his little brother's upper arms.

"I'm fine." Sam smiled. Dean let go of him, frowning.

"Where is my brother?" Tanja asked, looking at Sam.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't help him." Sam stated… emotionless. Tanja wasn't that cool, her knees immediately buckled in, falling to the ground, shaking her head in disbelieve. Conny kneeled down beside her, stroking her back, but watching the boys.

Dean bit his lip, shaking his head, stepping protectively in front of the two girls. "Where is_ my _brother?" He asked suspicious, taking his gun out of the shaft of his jeans, pointing it at Sam. The younger brother titled his head.

"Have you lost your mind, Dean? It's me." Sam defended himself, eying the gun.

"Are you possessing him or have you take his outer appearance?" Dean asked, his eyes stinging.

"Dean… damn it… it's me." Sam cried.

"I bet." Dean barked, closing his eyes, when he shot. He was _sure_ that this wasn't his baby brother.

Conny shouted, when the bullet hit no flesh, but the body disappeared, where the bullet was supposed to hit. Sam's face looked annoyed. "You shouldn't have done it." The boys said with a female voice. Immediately her appearance changed back into the beautiful woman.

The both girls were still sitting behind Dean. Both shaking her heads.

"Where is my brother?" Dean asked furiously, aiming the gun again at the Perchta, feeling lots more comfortable when she didn't look like his brother.

"Dying…" The woman answered, smiling gently.

"_Where_ is my brother, you dumb bitch?" Dean pressed through his teeth.

"Aww… Dean-o there is no need to be harsh, sweety." She smiled.

"I'll ask you one last time." Dean shouted. "_Where is my brother?_"

"You really wanna know where your precious brother is?" The Perchta asked, approaching Dean. "Let's make a little deal."

She paused, waiting for Dean to answer. "What deal?" He asked.

"You'll free me from this school." She smiled, his finger connecting with Dean's cheek, he struggled to hold his emotions at bay. "And I'm gonna let you leave with your little brother. I even let the two girls leave with that little guy, but you, your father and little Sammy have to fly back to America… as soon as possible."

"Who tells me that my brother is alive?" Dean's voice trembled, the pure thought of losing his brother made him want to vomit.

"Well… I can't tell you whether he is still alive or not… time's running out for these two boys." The Perchta laughed.

Without even making a further gesture or saying another word, Dean threw with holy water soaked stone-salt at the Perchta, which disappeared with a high cry.

"Come on… hurry" Dean shouted at the girls, running down the hall.

They reached the entrance right in the moment, when a tall-built man stepped through the door.

"_Dad_" Dean released a deep breath, hoping that this was actually really the man that raised him.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" John shouted. Yeah… that was his father, screaming and furiously. "_Where is your brother?_"

"I have no time to explain…" Dean looked around… he wanted to tell his father that he had to search for his brother, but this was impossible, when he was lifted from the ground, when suddenly the black haired woman appeared on the bottom of the stairs.

John glared at the woman with the same look, Dean had on his face some minutes ago. The father rushed over to his son, helping him stand up. Dean grumbled, but letting his weight being supported by his dad.

It didn't take long and Tanja and Conny were thrown to Dean's side, too. They both screamed in pain, when they connected with the hard ground.

"I'm not amused anymore." The Perchta stated. "My patience's gonna end soon." She took some steps in the direction where the others were standing. "I'm…" She began, but Dean again threw the mixture right into her face.

"Dad… we have to find Sam." Dean urged, rubbing his sore back.

"Where is he?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to _find _him… So I have no idea where he is right now." Dean snapped. He was still mad at his father for ignoring him all day long.

"Okay… I think I know how to waste this bitch." He shook his bag, letting Dean know that he had everything he needed. "Find your brother than call the ambulance. The girls are injured."

"Can you walk?" Dean asked sympathetic, when his father disappeared. Both of the girls nodded.

They headed to the cellar, shouting the names of the boys. The Perchta knew where they are anyway, so they didn't hide. There was no use hiding.

"Sammy…" Dean shouted as load as he could, when he heard a silent knock on one of the doors. The boy didn't think long, he san to the door, pressing his ear against the wood and so did the girls. "Sammy?" He questioned in the same moment Tanja called her brother's name.

"It's us…" Michael had a weak voice. "Open the door."

"Step back." Dean ordered, preparing his weapon for the case that it weren't the boys behind this door.

After he had kicked the door open, he let out a shuttered breath. Michael looked bad, a big gash on his forehead. But he looked better than Sam, who was laying on the ground, unconscious. "Sammy" Dean kneeled beside the hurt boy, while Tanja was hugging her little brother as hard as she could. He didn't mind for once, though he didn't seem disappointed when he was released.

Dean cradled the limp body of his brother onto his lap, his forehead touching Sam's, a tear rolling down Dean's cheek. "I'm sorry" He apologized. Sam was barley breathing.

"Dean… we have to…" Tanja the girl insisted to tell him that they had to go out of here, but she was harshly interrupted by a female voice.

"I should have killed this pain in the ass right away." The Perchta shouted, here hair was sticking out in every direction, the colour suddenly dark-red and so were her eyes. She didn't look nice anymore, rather ugly.

But Dean had his full attention by his brother, hugging him protectively to his warmer body.

_Hurry Dad, Sammy has lost so much blood. _

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Reviews?**_


	17. Losing a brother?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey… okay… this is one of my last chapters… I guess.**

_**casammy**_…. Nice to hear from you again… Thanks so much for your review_**.**_

_**bia1007, **_Heyyy… okay… thanks so much again… My ‚sis' says hallo. We're amazed because you're so faithful. Sooo… thanks again and again… I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Losing a brother?**

The piercing eyes of the woman watched the youths.

Tanja was staying in front of her brother, who struggled to get away from her, not wanting her protection; feeling awkward, being protected by smaller girl. Conny was staying beside her friend, her hand gripping her wrist tight.

Dean sat on the ground, his one hand on Sam's back and his other on the boy's cheek, shielding Sam's eyes, like he wanted to keep him from looking at the monster behind Sam's back, his thump ran gently over the kid's temple.

"That's so in vain… he's dead." The Perchta laughed. Dean shook his head, not letting his brother go so simply.

"And you're gonna die, too." The woman changed her outer appearance again, her form was pressed now, more muscles in arms and legs, her fingernails longer. The hunter in Dean knew that he should stand up and fight against the monster… but he wasn't able to let go of his brother. He wouldn't. Sam was cold and he needed to warm his little brother up.

Conny, Michael and Tanja were huddled together at one of the walls. Tanja held her upper arm tight, blood running down through her fingers, while Conny supported Michael, who was staying on one foot. They all looked panicked at the fiend in front of them… they were so dead.

Dean steeled himself for being ripped apart, he could get along with that, but he wouldn't lose his little brother, he hid him in his arms, trying to keep the monster at distance with his glare. It obviously didn't work. The Perchta came up to them, slowly.

"Stay away from my brother." Dean shouted, when the bitch lifted an arm, towards Sam's head.

"Why would…" Dean winced, closing his eyes and so did the young Austrians, when the Perchta vanished in bright light, screaming in agony.

"What happened?" Tanja asked, pulling her nails out of her brother's arm, when Michael squealed in pain. "Sorry" she whispered, stroking the wounded spot gently.

"It doesn't matter, what happened, we have to find my dad." Dean stated, feeling relieved that the Perchta was gone.

"Are you three able to walk?" Dean asked, receiving nods. He gently scooped Sam in his arms so he could stand up with him. "Can one of you call an ambulance?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Immediately Conny obeyed.

Carrying Sam outside of the room, followed by the other youths, he thought about what could have happened, still watching his brother breath.

"Dad" Dean greeted the oldest man, who approached them. John looked at Sam with worry in his troubled eyes.

"What happened?" Both Winchester men asked at the same time.

"I've told you that I know how to waste this thing." John explained. "It was simple. I had to paint devil-traps in the four corners of the attic and doing an exorcism." John was glaring at his son. "What's up with Sam?"

"We were separated." Dean swallowed, looking down at his brother's face. He was thankful that his dad didn't try to take his baby brother from him.

"Have you…" John stopped, biting his lip, when he saw Dean's face. "We're gonna talk in the hospital." He promised, shaking his head. Dean nodded, shifting his brother to place a gentle kiss on the top of his brother's head.

"Ambulance's here" Tanja stated, opening the door of the entrance for Dean and the others with her unharmed arm.

Immediately paramedics were at Dean's side, looking at the injured and unconscious boy. Dean refused to stay back and finally the guys gave up, letting him go with them to the hospital. John followed them with Conny in the back of the car, since Tanja accompanied her brother, who was in an ambulance, too.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Come on Sammy…" Dean squeezed the hand of his little brother, who was laying on one of the beds in the hospital room, several pillows behind his back, so it didn't connect with the mattress. "…wake up…" A single tear slipped out of the corner of Dean's eye, looking at the broken kid.

The older brother has been holding Sam's hand since they stepped into the car. Sam, who was now unconscious all the time, was linked to a machine, which was breathing for him. Dean listened carefully to the peeping of the machine which was showing Sam's heart-rate, fearing it could stop, when he wouldn't keep attention.

"Hey boy" John greeted, as silent as he could. "The doctors won't ask any questions." The father has talked to the curious doctors, not wanting to make something up. So he had shut their mouth with a little money.

Dean nodded, letting his forehead fall against the cold fingers of his brother. Sam had a concussion, some broken ribs, a broken arm, a deep cut on the small of his back and several scratches on his torso, his head and his face.

"He is gonna be okay, kiddo" John promised and ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair after some hesitation. Dean let out a shuttered breath, avoiding crying, but John wrapped his arms around his older son, letting the young man cry into his shoulder.

John knew that this has been very close… his youngest nearly died.

"It's my fault… everything was my fault…" Dean sobbed, not minding his dad stroking his back. He didn't let go of Sam's hand though.

"It's not your fault, Dean." John stated, without hesitation.

"I shouldn't…" Dean began but John pulled away a little, both hands on one of Dean's shoulder.

"You did well." John shook his head, not allowing any interruptions, holding Dean's gaze. "I still think you was a pain in the ass today by shouting at me and acting like a brat… but you've just saved the life of so many people, including your little brother. That counts."

"Sammy shouldn't have joint us on that hunt." Dean faced his little brother again, curling the bangs of Sam's hair in his hands.

"Shut up… he is alive and so are we…" John soothed with a light voice, letting a blanket fall over Dean's shoulder. "I guess you want to stay here the rest of the night."

"'till Sammy wakes up." Dean nodded, without looking at his dad.

"Yeah… I'm gonna stay here, too." John squeezed Dean's shoulder one last time and ran a finger over Sam's unharmed cheek, before he sat down on the other side of the room, feeling like he had to give the brothers some room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review Please? **


	18. Relief

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… this is the second last chapter. :(**

_**Casammy, **_Yeah.. I'm sorry to say that, but the story will really soon end. Thanks so much for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_And again another great review. Okay… this is a kind of climax of brotherly love in this story… just for you. :D I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter… some of the moments and so on… thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Relief **

It hurt… it hurt so bad.

Not the pain in his chest when the machine forced him to breath hurt so bad and, not his arm and not the cuts. His body was numb. He didn't feel a thing. But the simple fact that he still lived was unbearable, because his brother didn't.

_Dean_. Sam thought, closing his eyes even tighter. He didn't want to know where he was and who were with him. It didn't matter. _Nah…_ he wouldn't open his eyes anymore.

Sam winced though, when he shifted a little. There was someone holding his hand and gripping his hair gently. _So_ gently.

_It wasn't possible. _Sam thought, but gripped the hand tighter._ Really? Wasn't it possible?_ He knew his brother and this was definite his brother.

_Okay… just a glance._ Sam cracked an eye open, gasping for breath, when he saw his brother's mop of hair. Dean was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, the top of his head touched Sam's right leg. The older youth held his little brother's hand and had his other hand buried in Sam's hair. He had to be uncomfortable.

"Dean" Sam whispered, after he had taken the oxygen mask from his face. The older brother woke up with a start, looking taken aback.

"Sammy… good morning sunshine." Dean coaxed, his voice filled with a lot more emotions than he was able to show. Sam nodded, his mouth slightly open, not knowing how to react. He didn't even know how to feel. He wanted to laugh and to cry.

So he did.

"Sammy… aww… come one." Dean got up from his seat to sit down on the edge of the bed, not breaking his touch on his little brother. "…you're okay."

Sam turned around and scooted a little bit over so his older brother could lay down, too, sharing pillow and blanket.

Dean breathed out, moving his arms, so he could hold his brother against his chest. He let Sam sob into his chest.

"The Perchta is dead." Dean rambled on, even when Sam finally was quiet again. "Dad's here… okay… right now he is outside with Bobby…"

"Bobby?" This caught Sam attention.

"Yeah… he arrived yesterday night." Dean nodded, smiling down at the boy in his arms. "He took the next plane when he received the news that you're unconscious."

"How long have I been out?" Sam's asked, his forehead brushing against Dean's jaw.

"Three days." Dean answered, closing his eyes.

"How are…" Sam couldn't even end his question when Dean began to talk.

"They're fine." Dean nodded. _That_ was his brother, thinking about the others first. "Michael was released out of the hospital yesterday… I didn't really pay attention, but I guess they've been here for two hours yesterday… all three of them, talking with dad." Sam could imagine what Dean did for this time, sitting at exactly the same spot he sat a few minutes ago, holding his hand, though Sam didn't push further, he just snuggled closer to his brother.

"Have you ever left the room?" Sam asked.

"Only to go for the toilet." Dean confessed. He had not even eat outside, letting him bring food from his father… and Bobby.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, touching his brother's face with his finger, when he saw Dean's gaze trail off.

"I've been scared." Dean whispered. "You wouldn't wake up… You didn't move… you didn't even really breath by yourself… so… no, I'm apparently not okay."

"The Perchta told me you would be dead." Sam sucked some breath, swallowing down a sob. That thought bugged him since he woke up. _Dean's death._

"I want to kill her again." Dean hissed, leaning his cheek against Sam's head. Sam chuckled, whipping a tear away from his cheek.

"Hey… Sammy… you're awake." John smiled, when he came into the room, chased by Bobby. The father went over to embrace his youngest gently, who leaned forward over his brother's chest to receive the hug.

John smiled, cupping Sam's cheek into his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…" Sam nodded, while he laid back against his brother's torso.

"Good" John nodded, running his hand through Dean's hair before he let Bobby step onto the bed.

"Hey boy." The man smiled. "Good to see your eyes open." Bobby leaned down too hug both boys. Dean let out a chuckle, clapping Bobby's back.

"No offence… it's good to see you Bobby, but why did you come to Europe?" Sam asked. "We would come back. We actually didn't plan on staying." Sam joked, but when he saw the change in the other's looks, his own mood darkened. "Is there anything you haven't told me, yet?"

Dean avoided looking at his little brother. John looked at Bobby, who was the only one who hold Sam's gaze. "What happened?" Sam asked, reaching out for his brother's hand, hoping he would receive a glance. "Bobby, why are you here?"

"Sammy…" John stood up and beside the bed, laying his hand on Sam's head. "You know… yesterday it seemed like you would die for some time."

"That was why Bobby came? To say goodbye?" Sam asked, looking at his brother's face. Dean had his eyes closed, his jaw was trembling. The little guy moved closer to his brother, burying his face in Dean's chest. "I'm fine Dean…"

"I know" Dean nodded and cupped the back of Sam's head into his hand and brushing a soft kiss onto Sam's temple.

"Tanja, Conny and Michael stayed until they knew that you would make it." Dean whispered, not letting go of his brother. Sam smiled into his brother's shirt.

"I'm gonna call a nurse for more painkillers." Bobby smiled, leaving the room.

John sat down beside his son's feet, a hand around Sam's ankle. "Hey boys… what do you think about a holiday?" John asked. "I mean… you've found new friends and we have a nice room. Bobby's here now… so after you are released from the hospital, we could stay for a little longer."

Dean looked up, surprised, Sam didn't even bother to look up, about to fall asleep in his brother's arms. Did his father really suggest _taking a break?_ "Of course… so I can teach Sammy how to ski." The older boy smiled.

John laughed, a feeling of freedom around his heart.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… only the epilogue to go… what a pity. **


	19. Epilogue

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey sis… :D that was your story… I hope you liked it… It's been a long time… wasn't it? I love you so much… :D Now you can write :P**

_**bia1007**__**, **_sooo…__the greatest thanks goes to you. You really reviewed every chapter… I don't know how to thank you. I'm glad you liked it… :D and… well you already know me… I love writing and I'm gonna write One-Shots afterwards… Hopefully I'm gonna catch you there.

_**Casammy, **_Thanks again for reviewing. I think Sam will always be able to be save with Dean… at least when they were younger.

_**Okay… last chapter here. **__**It was really cool to write that story… I enjoyed it and hopefully you did, too.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Epilogue**

**Two weeks later.**

Sam stood beside his brother in front of Tanja's house. He was out of the hospital for two days, not fully recovered, since the shock was still deep in his bones. Dean hasn't left Sam the whole time, not able to sleep well.

"Hey guys. Conny, Michi… come downstairs the Americans are here." Tanja stood in the doorframe, smiling at the boys. Sam smiled back shyly, while Dean ginned nicely.

"Hey…" Michael greeted the Winchesters, followed by Conny.

"My dad and Bobby are waiting in the car. Fetch your skis and warm clothes." Dean ordered. Sam shook his head. A few minutes ago Dean made sure that he wore enough. Sam felt kind of released that Dean wasn't only babying him, but also others.

The three Austrians obeyed immediately, while Dean and Sam loaded the car, before getting in with the other youths. John and Bobby sat in the front, greeting them cheery.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Ahh… the shoe is too narrow." Sam complained, making the others laugh, even John who had no idea about skiing was chuckled slightly. Only Dean didn't laugh, kneeling in front of Sam, shaking his head.

"They are supposed to be narrow…" He stated, shrugging.

"You two finally done?" Tanja smiled, at the two brothers, his own brother supporting himself on her shoulder.

When eventually everybody had skis on their feet, Dean took Sam's hand and Conny and Tanja John's arms, while Bobby supported John's back.

"Okay. Okay… leave me alone… I'm gonna make this." John barked, when he nearly fell for the third time. Tanja and Bobby couldn't hold their laughers back anymore, while Conny only chuckled slightly, blushed.

Immediately when John was released, he fell onto the ground, making the others only laugh harder. But this time he joint them with loud laughing.

"Don't let go" Sam whispered, so only Dean could understand him. Dean shook his head, driving backwards to pull Sam with him. Tanja thought seemed to see Sam's uncertainty; she smiled at the boys.

"I won't." Dean promised.

"Okay…" John grinned. "I think I'm gonna wait in the hut. I'm just ballast."

"That's right, Johnny." Bobby chuckled, helping John stand up.

"Let's go to the lift." Michael urged, wanting to ski.

"You two can use the lift together." Tanja whispered to the brothers. Dean smiled and nodded, while Sam blushed slightly, being still dragged by his brother.

………………………

"I think I'm gonna walk down." Sam had a vice-like grip on his brother's arm. The girls and Michael chuckled, seeing the boy afraid like that.

"Nah… You're gonna ride with us… and you gonna like it." Dean patted Sam's finger, so his little brother had to make his hold on him gentler.

"Why are you able to ski but not Sam?" Conny asked, having seen that Dean was pretty sure on his skis.

"He taught me." Dean nodded over to Bobby. "He has kidnapped me on my sixteen birthday, letting my choose between an angel-trip or a skiing-week. I wanted to learn how to ski." It has been the first time the two Winchester brothers were parted for longer than a day. Bobby had thought it would be a good idea to let them a week for themselves.

"Soo… boy… are you ready?" Bobby asked Sam, who was starring at the snow, like it would bite him, he nodded though.

"You see the small hill there?" Conny pointed at an area a small distance down. "We're gonna meet you there." As soon as she had said that, Michael, Bobby, Tanja and her rode down to that place, as fast as they could, having fund with chasing the others. Michael was the first on the destination, the other three reached nearly at the same time.

"You _boaster._" Dean shouted.

"Dean… that's stupid… you are able to ride like them. Join them… I'm gonna go to dad." Sam looked up at his brother, begging him to do what he wanted to do.

"Don't be stupid." Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna teach you that."

"Like you taught me how to walk… to speak…" Sam looked down at his feet.

"You're such a girl." Dean smiled, moving a little.

"Oh my…" Sam breathed, closing his eyes, when they began to drive. Dean had an arm around Sam's waist, the other holding his little brother's hand.

Before they reached the others Dean braked softly, stopping right beside Bobby. Sam opened his eyes again, smiling… _okay… he really liked it._

After some time Sam was even able to drive all by himself, though he still held his bother's hand in more difficult situations. He was amazed how good Dean was and how much fun his big brother had. Every time Bobby insisted to ride by Sam's side Dean was as fast as the Austrians.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Thanks for everything." Dean held both of Conny's hands. "It was great." He hugged her gently. The girl blushed, but returned the hug, while Sam gave Tanja an awkward hug.

John and Bobby have already passed the Gate… somehow getting the weapons inside, they've insisted to give the youths some time. Michael had said his goodbye after skiing already.

"Okay… here comes the hugging-part" Tanja laughed and embraced the older brother, who linked his hands behind her back, while Sam said goodbye to the other girl.

"Thanks so much." Dean stated silently, feeling Tanja nod.

"Let's go Sammy" Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder, pulling him with him.

They didn't turn around again, feeling huge relief, though, when they were sitting in the plane.

Dean sat between his brother and his father again. Sam instantly leaned against his brother, it didn't bother him that it might be chicky.

"Let's call it a vacation." John grinned, looking at his sons.

"The second half was… great." Dean smiled, moving his arms around Sam's back, breathing controlled, even when the plane started. Sam nodded, closing his eyes.

He and his brother were still alive and they were together.

On the way… home.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Awww… I'm gonna miss that story.**

**Reviews please? **


	20. A new teacher START OF THE SISTERFIC

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys. So… it's not really an update… It's just the story from an other perspective… **

**I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THAT. My amazing sister. **___**xkittybluex**_ **has written it… it's great I think and I'm gonna post it, because it's working with my story… yeah… I'm rambling. :D Look for the stories on her side anyway… you're gonna love them. And don't forget to leave a review.**

_**bia1007**__**, **_awww what a cute review… I'm gonna start with my one-shot tomorrow… or later I guess…. I'm glad you liked my story and I hope you gonna read my next works and the following chapters from my sister.

_**KindaWierd**_, Thanks so much for all your reviews I loved to receive them. __

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A new teacher. **

Something wasn't the way it was supposed to be, as much they knew. Probably that was the reason the always hesitated before entering the giant building that was their school, has been for years. But things were different these days.

The school had tried not to let too much leak but people… and the school with all its pupils and teachers were a lot of people… people talk. And the girls knew that the janitor hadn't quite died a natural death but something much more… horrible? It was hard to find words for even the little they had heard. Tanja took a deep breath and patted her friend Conny on the back. "Come on. We have to go", she said with a sigh. "We'll be late." A slight smile crossed her lips. "You know Mr. Schmiderer."

"Yeah I do", Conny nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah… you're right. We should go."

Still… as disconcerting as that may sound, daily routine was already returning. Tanja opened the door for her friend and held it open a little longer for another pupil to pass. They gave a quick glance at the pin board if anything was out of the order but nothing was. Just the small black-rimmed death notice, of the janitor. Conny seemed to avoid it intentionally. "Don't worry", Tanja muttered to soothe her friend, ever though she herself wasn't anywhere near calm. "I don't think whoever did this would be as stupid as to return here."

"I guess not." Conny gave her a small smile; she didn't seem very convinced though. Not that Tanja was either.

They made their way down the stairs, changed… entered their classroom at last. They were late themselves but the teacher wasn't there yet. Well their English teacher wasn't a punctual person in the first place. Still as pupils chattered, friends talked about their weekends and gossiped about the murder on the janitor, time went on and on… maybe it _was_ a reason for them to worry. Tanja took out her earphones, silenced her cell and put it into her pencil case. "You know, Conny, this whole thing… it kinda freaks me out."

"Tell me about it", her friend muttered. "And now Schmiderer is late for what…" she glanced at her watch. "Twenty minutes? That's not normal, not even for him."

"Mhm."

"Hey, hey, listen folks." One of their classmates had gotten up. "Maybe we should send representative."

Immediately there were noises of complaint everywhere. "You crazy?"

"No! Don't!"

"Hell, I'm glad he isn't there yet, don't you dare go get him!"

"But…"

There were interrupted as the door opened and said teacher entered. Everyone hurried to get on their feet and the ongoing conversations were silenced at once.

"Take a seat please", Mr. Schmiderer said quietly and sat down himself, hands going through his gray hair. "I'm sorry for the delay but there were things that needed to be… discussed."

"Excuse me?" One of the pupils raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are there any news about Mr. Bess' case yet?"

Mr. Schmiderer sighed in exhaustion. "No, Sabine, and I'm not allowed to talk about it anyway."

A collective 'Oh' sounded throughout the class.

"I'm sorry", the teacher whispered.

Conny turned to Tanja, surprised. "What the hell got into him?"

Conny turned to Tanja, surprised. "What the hell got into him?"

"Yeah", Tanja raised a brow. "He's… strange."

"Damn right he…" Conny broke off as she noticed the teachers' gaze on her. "Sorry, Professor."

Strangely Mr. Schmiderer spared them a tirade. "We're all a bit worked up, I understand that. But now… let us please start with the class. Peter… tell me, what do you know about brain boosters?...

"Know what unnerves me most?", Tanja muttered while their teacher was occupied with revision. "Why is everyone keeping us in the dark? I don't get it! Is there some serial killer walking around or what?"

"How would I know?"

"I know, I know… I shouldn't take it out on you. Sorry", Tanja gave Conny's shoulder a light squeeze and wrote down a particularly difficult word in her vocabulary book. "Ah and why do we have to know these stupid words?! 'Cataract', honestly! What does he think we're going to talk about with Americans? Illnesses and diseases?"

Conny shrugged. "You know him. And don't complain all the time, you won't memorize them anyway." She smiled lightly, their worries forgotten for a short period of time.

"If it's going on my nerves enough I remember it."

Conny's smile grew wider. "You remember it anyway."

"Not everything." Tanja laughed quietly. She opened her pencil case and looked at the small display of her cell.

"How long?", Conny asked.

"Another twenty minutes."

"Damn."

Tanja sighed and began doodling down on the corner of her book with her pen. "Where is Peter by the way? His stuff is here…"

"Gone to the toilet a few minutes ago."

"So what? He fell in there?"

That provoked a small smile from Conny. "Nah, just avoiding his revision probably."

Tanja let go of her pen. "It's been too long", she said quietly.

Conny's eyebrows rose in question. "You think our serial killer got him?" She laughed. "You can't be serious."

"But Conny! What if…" They were interrupted by a scream outside.

Instantly everyone was on their feet. "Who was that?"

"What happened?"

"Silence", the teacher barked. "Everybody take your seat again. I will have a look at what's going on there."

"Professor… Peter's still out there", Conny muttered.

Mr. Schmiderer hesitated a moment before opening the door. "I know, Cornelia, I know."

Tanja woke to her cell vibrating on the wood of her bedside table. She groped blindly for the phone and held it to her ear. "Yeah?", she muttered sleepily.

"Tanja?"

Tanja groaned. "Conny? What do you want?"

"Where the hell are you? School's started already!"

"What?" Tanja sat up immediately. Glancing at her clock it read 8:15. "God… I overslept, damn!" She was out of her bed in a moment, snatching her discarded jeans with the left hand and her schoolbag with the right. "First lesson?"

"Maths… but Tanja…"

"I don't think I'll make the second one either… third one is…?"

"Tanja, would you please listen to me?!"

Tanja paused. "What?", she asked, dropping the schoolbag to the floor.

"There's police all over the ground. I can't ever get near! There is an ambulance on the parking lot as well and a hearse."

"A what…? Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know, they won't let anyone near. I think it's another murder though."

"Another murder?! After Peter?"

Tanja heard Conny take a deep shaky breath. "After Peter, yes."

Tanja heard Conny take a deep shaky breath. "After Peter, yes."

"Who do you think is…?"

"I… I'll call you back." Conny interrupted.

"Conny what is…?"

"Stay at home, Tanja, I don't think there'll be any classes today. Bye." And with that Conny hung up.

The jeans slipped out of Tanja's trembling fingers as she laid back onto the bed.

"Damn", she muttered.

When she woke again it was hours later but not to the ringtone of her cell, but to her little brother's voice as he opened the door into her room carefully. "Hey, sis. You already back?"

She heard him close the door again and he stepped into her view, surprised to find her still in bed. "Feeling okay?", he asked.

Tanja sat up and ran her finger through her hair. "Not quite", she muttered.

"Are you sick?"

"No." Tanja gave her brother a light smile to calm him down. "No… I'm fine." Again she reached for the cell but the small display just showed the time and a photo of her pet Napoleon as a background. No missed calls. "I… I overslept. But then… Michael, there was another murder in my school."

Oh." It was all he said but somehow it was enough. He gave the bottle of coke in his hands to her and she took a small sip. "Come on… let's eat something. How about fish sticks? I think we've still got some in the freezer."

"Would be great", Tanja muttered. "I'll be downstairs in right away."

He nodded, understanding she needed time for herself and left for the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Tanja took another sip of the coke and then dialed Conny's number.

"Conny here", a tired voice answered.

"Hey", Tanja muttered. "You okay?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?", Conny groaned.

"No… sorry."

"It's okay." Tanja sighed. "You said you'd call back."

"I did? Oh right sorry for that… I forgot."

"Anyone would've. Tell me… what happened?"

"Tanja… it's Sabrina."

"Sabrina? What's the matter with her?"

"She… she's the one that died. I hung up because I saw Sandra crying. She was there earlier. She just went to the toilet she said."

"Peter did, too…"

I know", Conny whispered. She sounded close to tears.

"Hey", Tanja tried to soothe her. "It's okay."

Conny gave a dry, joyless laugh. "It's anything BUT okay, Tanja. There is a murderer in our school. Three people died… that's no coincidence anymore."

"No… I guess not."

"Tanja… I want to stay at home for tomorrow." Conny sobbed. "I'm scared."

"We've got classes tomorrow?! What the hell is wrong with the principal?!"

There was a pause in which Tanja didn't hear anything but Conny's sobs. "I don't know, I don't think I know anything anymore", the girl then whispered.

Tanja closed her eyes. "I'll go", she muttered. "You should, too. We've got a test tomorrow and you know it'll only get more complicated if we're absent."

The line crackled when Conny sighed at the other end. The sobs stopped. "You're right. You're right, Tanja. Please just… pick me up at the train station will you?"

"I will. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah… see you tomorrow."

Tanja let the cell fall onto the blanket and buried her face in her hands. She stayed that way until her brother came back to get her.

First class, Biology. Tanja had never really liked this subject, probably because of the teacher as well. But never… never had a lesson seemed as long as this.

Tanja opened her pencil case another time to have a glance at the time.

"You know it won't be over any quicker like that", Conny muttered beside her.

Tanja sighed. "I know."

"Then leave that poor cell alone", Conny groaned.

"Yes, mam." Tanja tried a smile but it was lost on her friend. Conny looked five years older with dark bags beneath her bright blue eyes. He face was pale, especially in contrast to the black clothes she and all the others wore.

"Then leave that poor cell alone", Conny groaned.

"Yes, mam." Tanja tried a smile but it was lost on her friend. Conny looked five years older with dark bags beneath her bright blue eyes. He face was pale, especially in contrast to the black clothes she and all the others wore.

"So. 'On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life'. Tell me… what do you know about Darwin's theory of evolution?", their teacher asked but before he could call anybody up he was interrupted by the bell. Finally…

Tanja gave a deep sigh and leaned backwards.

"I can't do this anymore", Conny moaned.

"Me neither. I just wanna go home."

Yeah well", Conny managed a small smile. "Without us we'd be only seven people. Half of the class is absent anyway."

"Can't resent them. This day sucks."

"This whole week sucks", Conny corrected.

"And with our luck going on it'll easily be the whole _month_." Tanja couldn't help but chuckle. "If the murderer doesn't get me the stress will."

"That's not funny", Conny whispered.

Tanja sobered instantly. "I know. Sorry."

They sat in silence the rest of the break, neither of them willing to talk. The whole class was silent, too exhausted, too shocked to find anything to talk about. The bell rang again and everyone got to their feet as the door opened. However, it was not Mr. Schmiderer who entered.

A twenty-something man, closed the door carefully behind him, his arm on the shoulder of a boy that seemed about their age. He said something to the youth and the boy nodded and walked into the back of the class to the students. He sat next to Tanja, who gave him a quick once over with her eyes. He was good-looking, she had to admit that, but she wasn't in the mood for anything like this. Not after everything that had happened. So when he gave her a small, insecure smile, she just turned and looked at the other one. Conny seemed to like him, she noticed. The way here friend was eying the man was unmistakable. A smile made it on Tanja's lips. Oh, now that one was definitely handsome, she observed. And by the looks of the dazzling smile he gave Conny, he knew it, too. Tanja's smile grew wider when her friend turned away, blushing.

"Hello class", the stranger said quietly, his voice joyless. "I want to introduce myself and my brother at first. My name is Dean Winchester, I'm from America and I am the new trainee." He pointed at the other boy next to Tanja. "That's Sam and he's gonna attend the English-classes for a while."

There was a quiet affirmative murmur in the class. The trainee, Dean?, looked at them for a while, then obviously realizing that there would be no better answer he continued: "Okay… now I want you to introduce yourself in English."A collective groan sounded, but as the trainee called them up one by one everybody told him their names. And their names only. He hadn't asked anything else and he wouldn't get anything else.

However, he seemed content with that and nodded absentmindedly. Tanja leaned back in her seat and looked at him, curious at what he was doing next. "Well… thanks", he said, smiling, "I want to do my lesson a little bit different. I just want to get you talking, not about dry themes, but about interesting, national things, for example urban legends."

Tanja heard a snort and the whole class turned to face the person it had come from. "Who is interested in something like that?", a girl in the back row muttered.

Dean smiled contently. "Tina, right?" He waited for her to nod before he continued. "I don't know…", he continued in an ironic, but kind voice. "I want to talk English with you and before we talk about weather or the car accidents of the last year, I think some supernatural themes are kind of funnier. Or do you want to talk about some other things… make up?"

Tina gave a small disdainful noise and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Austria doesn't have any kind of legends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really… do you…"

Finally having mercy with the poor man Tanja interrupted, thinking up an answer to his question. "Of course has Austria legends…", she muttered and she saw his face light up. "Some of them. Even Salzburg has some."

"Really?", he asked, seemingly content that finally someone didn't ignore him, „can you name one of them?" Tanja chuckled inwardly. Poor guy. Wrong place, wrong time.

She took a deep breath and continued, quickly thinking back to the bedtime stories her grandfather had told her when she was little. "The original legend is the one about the Perchta", she stated quietly.

"Tell me about it."

_Great, now he's focused on you. _Tanja stifled a moan. "Well…", she continued. "It's a female ghost who has inhuman strength, punishing every kid who isn't obeying to her parents. She is beautiful, like nothing you have ever seen before. She kills with her bare hands, opening the chest with her fingernails."

"My mom always told me she was a cold-skinned." Oh god thanks, Conny… thanks! _I should really appreciate her more_, Tanja thought grinning.

"Freaks", sounded from the front row. Tanja glared at Eva, closed her eyes for a second and turned her attention back to the trainee, who now began telling them something about classic rock. What the hell? Ah well… he _was_ young. These methods would change soon enough. At least it was better than Schmiderer. Tanja grabbed a pen and started taking notes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Please review… My sister's gonna love you :P**


	21. Here comes trouble

**I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THAT. My amazing sister. **___**xkittybluex**_ **has written it… it's great I think and I'm gonna post it, because it's working with my story… yeah… I'm rambling. :D Look for the stories on her side anyway… you're gonna love them. And don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thanks to **_**bia1007**___for reviewing… My sis and I are glad that you enjoyed it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Here comes trouble**

"Five minutes", Conny muttered.

Tanja nodded at that. "Hey Sam", she whispered, nudging the boy next to her gently with her elbow. "How long are you and your brother going to stay in Austria?"

The youth seemed to have difficulties tearing his gaze from his brother in the front but finally he turned to face her. "I don't know", he muttered quietly. "A few weeks maybe."

"Look, Sam…" Tanja fidgeted nervously with her pen. "I'm sorry you had to get that bad of an impression of Austria…"

Sam smiled slightly. "It's okay", he said.

"I've been thinking that… as a kind of amend…" Tanja grinned, putting her pen down. "You do have a cell phone do you?", she asked.

Sam seemed kind of confused. "Yeah… actually."

"May I have it… just for a moment", she added at the strange look he gave her.

He hesitated for a moment but then reached into the bag at his feet and handed her the device. Smiling, Tanja dialed a number, before handing it back to him. "That's my cell", she said quietly. "If you need anybody to show you around… just call."

Finally understanding he typed a few keys, probably to save the number then he returned her smile. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

The bell rang.

Dean stopped dead in his speech and motioned his brother to follow him with a jerk of his head. Sam excused himself and got up, leaving the room in his brother's wake.

"I don't like him", Conny said after the door had fallen closed behind them and the students started to talk excitedly about the new trainee.

"Who? Sam?"

"Yeah… Sam. Whatever."

Tanja tore her gaze off the door and faced her friend. "Yeah, he's kinda… I don't know."

"'I don't know'?", Conny chuckled quietly. "Didn't know that that one was an adjective." Tanja gave her a look. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you didn't mean it that way, right?" Conny grinned. "But honestly… 'I don't know'? Hey you talked to him, didn't you?"

Tanja nodded absentmindedly. "I did, yeah. He's… somewhat quiet."

"What did you talk about?"

"Co-wrote the words, huh?", Tanja grinned broadly. "Good girl."

That statement made Conny laugh. "Screw you. Just answer the question."

"Nothing much really… he told me he's from Ohio, which is strange by the way…"

"Strange?"

"Yeah", Tanja's forehead creased in thought, "my friend Elly… you know her… she's from Ohio, too, but their accents… their accents are different. But… why would he lie to us about that?"

"Maybe he just… I don't know… moved there?"

Tanja shrugged and said nothing.

Anything else?", Conny asked. "How old is he?"

"Uh… seventeen. Just twelve days older than I am."

"Now that's not too old is it?", Conny grinned.

Tanja wiggled her eyebrow. "You mean he just might be within scope for you?"

"No, no, no." Conny shook her head, "I'll take Dean, thank you."

Tanja laughed.

"But hey…", Conny continued, "they're brothers right?"

"Guess so."

"Don't you think it's… kinda strange for Sam to follow his brother around like a lost puppy? Would you do that? I mean that guy's seventeen!"

"I wouldn't", Tanja admitted. "But then again…", she grinned, "my brother's not tall, handsome and muscular."

"Mmmmh." Conny closed her eyes. "I bet there's a sixpack hidden beneath that shirt of his."

Tanja couldn't help but blurt out in laughter. "And _I_ bet he's got a girlfriend. So sorry, Conny. 'Sides he's kinda… out. Of. Your. League. Not to forget – he's our _teacher_!"

"So what?"

Tanja's grin grew wider. "How about Professor Schmiderer instead?"

"Ugh…" Conny grimaced. "You just ruined my appetite for free period." But then she laughed again.

Something was placed in front of their vision and Tanja grabbed it, seeing it was today's paper. "Huh?", she stated confused, looking up at the tall, thin girl in front of her. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Read", she said curtly, nodding at the paper. "First page."

Conny shifted in her seat. "You do realize that you're two hours late, Christina?"

"I was at the doctor's."

Tanja nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I bet."

"I was! By the way… what happened to Schmiderer? He looked about ready to punch the next person addressing him. What did you do to the man?" Christina shook her head, chuckling.

"Not us", Conny said.

"At least not this time", Tanja added, grinning. "We've got a trainee"

Conny nodded euphorically. "And I gotta tell you…"

"Later", Christina interrupted. "Now… you _have_ to check this out, girls." She opened the newspaper for Tanja and turned it upside down for her to read.

"Read aloud", Conny muttered, seemingly sulking a bit because her speech had been interrupted.

Tanja however stared with wide eyes at the headline. "They gotta be kidding me!"

"Read aloud", Conny repeated.

"'_Another dead in the Annahof – Is the school cursed?'_"

Conny's eyebrow rose. "'Cursed'? Is that all the media come up with? What do they write? Anything we don't know?"

Tanja had a quick flick through the paper. "Nah", she said then, "nothing new. They do complain about the irresponsibility of the principal though", Tanja smiled and read: "_'Police say that the principal must be insane to not close the school after already three people have been found dead. The government coerces the parents to let their kids stay at home.'_"

"Early holidays, huh?", Conny muttered absentmindedly.

Christina closed the paper again and threw it back to her seat behind Conny and Tanja. "So… what're doing in the free period?"

Conny closed her eyes. "Don't know… eat something, study for the Accountancy test?"

"You didn't see the note on the black board?", Christina asked, "sixth lesson is dropped. There is another conference."

"You sure?", Conny asked, suddenly wide awake again.

Christina nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Read for yourself, if you don't trust me."

"Nah, we're fine", Tanja grinned. "And if it's not true we can blame it on you."Conny gave a squeal in joy. "We can't write the test, yay!"

"And we've got three hours to kill after business studies. Now that's just peachy", Tanja said sarcastically, but she was grinning. "Better than the test though. So? What're we gonna do? I mean it's too little time for me to go home…"

"Yeah, me too", Conny groaned. "Kebap?"

"Nah… we had Kebap last week. How about… sushi!" Tanja smiled broadly. "Airport center."

Conny groaned. "I hate sushi."

"Europark then?" Tanja turned to face Christina. "What about you?"

Christina raised her hands in defense. "Sorry guys, my boyfriend's picking me up."

Conny groaned. "Christinaaaaa!"

"I know, I know, sorry", she smiled. "But yesterday was a special day for us and we've got to celebrate."

"Huh?"

"Didn't I tell you? We've been together for exactly half a year today."

"Congrats", Tanja murmured, not seeming too impressed though. "You do realize that you're leaving me to deal with Conny… alone?" She smirked at the look her friend gave her.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that." Beaming Christina took a black box out of her bag and placed it in front of the girls. "Now look what he gave me."

Conny took the box and opened the lid carefully, exposing a piece of jewelry. "That's… that's beautiful", she exclaimed.

"A necklace?"

"Pure silver. And these are rubies."

Conny seemed speechless. "Wow", she managed finally.

Christina nodded happily and hurriedly put the necklace back into her bag when the bell sounded. "I forgot the homework", she whispered, sitting back into her seat. "Can I copy it from you?"

Tanja grinned broadly at her. "Really, Chris, you should know better. Since when do I write any homework?"

Conny laughed. "You can have mine."

Turned out Tanja _should_ have done the homework after all because their teacher was in an exceptionally bad mood and shouted the whole lesson… two lessons actually… about how undisciplined the class was.

Tanja and Conny both sighed in relief when the bell finally marked the end of the ordeal.

"We still don't know what we're going", Conny groaned as she packed her books and stowed them in the shelf she shared with Tanja.

"For once… be spontaneous", Tanja grinned. "Come on", she urged while waiting for Conny to finish. "And if you tell me you've to go to the bathroom yet _again_, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah", Conny muttered. "Man… can't it stop snowing for once", she complained, looking out of the window.

"So?" Grinning, Tanja buttoned up her heavy winter coat. "We're all packed up. Like a Christmas parcel", she laughed, pushing her friend further forward. She opened her mouth to say something else but nudged Conny with her elbow instead. "Look", she muttered, smiling, "six-pack's arriving."

And indeed, the young trainee was headed straight for them, keeping his brother close. "You two have free time, now, right?", he asked, "can I talk to you two?"

"Yeah… of course." Tanja and Conny grinned at each other when they realized they had talked in unison.

"Now that's an interesting change of events", Tanja whispered to Conny, in German so that the two brothers in front of them wouldn't understand. "Where're we going, Mr. Winchester?", she asked then, louder and in English again.

The trainee turned back to face them, grinning. "Dean, please... I could never stand formalities."

Conny chuckled at that. "Right."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment on her remark. "On my way here…", he began instead, "I saw a small bistro. I think that will be kind of… more private than the school cafeteria." He turned back again to say something to his brother.

'More private?' Conny mouthed, confused.

Tanja just shook her head.

When they arrived at the bistro Dean automatically headed for the most secluded corner of the room, hidden behind some pot plants. The brother's sat unnaturally close, almost touching. "What a mother hen", Conny whispered to Tanja, again in German. "He's probably a jealous lover, too."

Tanja rolled her eyes, grinning, she opened her mouth to respond, but Dean was faster, cutting her off unconsciously. "Okay…", he began, hesitating a moment before he continued, "how does it come that you know so much about the legends?"

Tanja shrugged, a little taken aback. "Bedtime stories?" She paused a moment, before she elaborated. "Telling the stories probably helps the parents to get us to do what they want."

"Dad should try that with you." Dean chuckled, running his hand through Sam's hair. The boy ducked but didn't seem too uncomfortable. Tanja and Conny exchanged looks.

A waitress finally approached their table, startling the brothers out of their reverie. However the woman talked German which earned her a confused look on Dean's part.

Tanja chuckled. "Zwei Milchkaffee bitte", she ordered, grinning gleefully. "Do you want anything to drink?", she then continued in English.

"Coffee… black, please." Dean flashed a charming smile at the waitress. "Sammy? You want to drink anything?", he asked his brother.

"A coke, please", the younger one muttered quietly.

Tanja nodded. Then suddenly something crossed her mind and grinning broadly she ordered four slices Sachertorte for Conny, herself, and the two men on their table.

"Can I ask you something?", Dean muttered as soon as the waitress had disappeared, passing on their order.

Both girls hesitated a moment before posing the question, running a hand through his dark hair. "I heard about some murders in the last days at this school… what happened exactly?"

Tanja saw Conny's face darken at the question and she'd bet that her face had the same look on it. Lost in her thoughts it was Conny who beat her to answering the young man's question. "It was both times the same procedure. They asked if they could use the toilet, but they never came back." There was a slight tremor in Conny's voice and Tanja looked at her, concerned.

"And…", Dean started but was interrupted, when a huge slice of a cake was set in front of him. He looked up at the waitress, shocked. Sam, having his own slice set in front of him, grinned broadly at the face his brother made.

Chuckling, Tanja shoved a fork of cake into her mouth and smiled at Conny who did the same.

"I… didn't…", Dean stuttered.

Tanja laughed. „Yeah, I did. Enjoy… it's great."

"I bet." Enthusiastically Dean took his first fork, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth that looked about half of the slice.

"It's amazing", the other brother said.

Tanja's thoughts however were elsewhere. "Since the janitor died, our school isn't save anymore", she muttered quietly. "It seems like we're…", she hesitated a moment, the word the paper used finally coming to her mind. "Cursed", she said, "yeah, cursed."

Something crossed Dean's eyes she couldn't yet decipher as he nodded.

School finished early today; the lessons ending two periods sooner than was normal. Running the down the street to the bus stop Conny and Tanja even managed to catch the earlier bus. They separated at the train station as was common and having a little time left before she needed to board her train, she bought her brother some of these computer magazines he liked so much. It was a thanks she didn't quite want to vocalize but knew her brother would understand.

She must have fallen asleep pretty soon after she changed into the bus to her home then because it was a hand on her shoulder that woke her roughly. "Tanja?"

Jerking awake she blinked rapidly against the light, groaning. "Huh?"

"Hey." A tall, slim girl with long dark hair was standing in front of her vision, looking down at her, concerned. "You okay? Aren't you getting out here?"

"Elly? Huh, what?" She looked around hurriedly, realizing they were on their exit station already and had to get out. Not taking her eyes of Tanja Elly pushed the stop button. "You sure don't look too good", she said and Tanja felt reminded on their time together in secondary modern when she used to talk to Elly when she had problems.

Now, however, she didn't feel like talking. She fetched her schoolbag and both girls got off the bus as it finally stopped next to the small bench and the stop sign of the bus station.

"Tanja…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Elly, but not now."

And her friend nodded, understanding and they spent the rest of their shared way in silence.

"I'm home."

He brother stuck his head out of the kitchen door, smiling slightly at her. "Yo, sis. Had a nice day?"

She dropped her schoolbag onto the floor in exhaustion. "In my cursed school? I doubt it." She dug for Michael's computer magazines and handed them to him. "This is for you. You don't have them do you?"

He flipped them through, smiling. "No, I didn't actually. Thanks."

"Don't mention it..."

The smile on his face vanished at her defeated tone. "Sis", he said quietly, "I talked to mum and you're not going into this school anymore. She'll write an excuse not."

"That's sweet, Michi, really, but…"

He interrupted her, stepping closer. He was using his advantage in height against her, voice slightly increasing in volume. "I don't care, Tanja. I don't care if you graduate next year. This school isn't safe anymore!"

"Well it's not as if it was your business…"

"It _is_ my business."

"It's not, Michi. Really, it's difficult enough for us, why can't you just leave it alone?"

He snorted in disdain. "As if _you_ would."

"This isn't about me."

"It's not? You're the one on the mercy of whoever is killing these people!"

"You know what? Screw you! Leave me alone!" Not awaiting his response she stormed off and locked herself in her room. Sliding down the cool wood of the door, she let go of a sob, then another one. It was a few moments until she realized she was crying.

A knock on the door. "Open up."

"No."

"Please?", her brother tried.

She unlocked the door for him and shifted her position so he could enter. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "I'm just a little worried, I guess."

She wiped away her tears. "I'm not crying because of you."

He smiled sadly. "I know. It's just a little too much." He sat down next to her, shoulders touching. "I guess you didn't listen to the radio…?"

She laughed joylessly. "I kinda had other things on my mind you know."

"They found another dead body", he continued. "The school doctor they said."

"What?"

"It was in the news just after you…left. They're going to close the school for the time being."

"I don't…", she was interrupted by the ringtone of her cell. Confused at the unknown number she picked up. "Yes?"

Tell them it's bad timing", Michael grumbled.

Tanja ignored him. "Who is this?"

Glaring, her brother snatched Tanja's phone violently and snapped into the receiver. After a few moments though his tone sobered and he changed from German into English. "Yes, I'm sorry. Yees you've got the right number, I'm sorry."

He smiled apologetically and handed the phone back to his sister. "A classmate of yours he says."

Tanja nodded. "Sam? Is that you?"

There was a sigh at the other line. "Yeah, it's me. Seems like your boyfriend doesn't like me that much…"

Tanja chuckled quietly. "No… it's just my brother." She took a deep breath. "Sam, I… I'm sorry but it's kinda really bad timing right now."

She heard him sigh another time. "It's with us, too. We just heard about the school doctor…" There was a short pause. "It's just… you told me to call if I needed anybody to show me around."

"Sam…"

She heard him take a deep breath and he lowered his voice slightly. "My… my brother is really worked up about these murders. I just thought…. some…. some distraction would do him good. You, too, probably."

"I… I don't know…"

"Please."

Tanja sighed. "I'll call Conny."

"Remind me… why are we doing this again?"

"Conny", Tanja groaned. "I told you three times already. Sam sounded… almost desperate. It's not his fault his brother was assigned to this of all schools. I feel sorry for him."

"Well I don't", Conny muttered. "I don't wanna see _anything_ that reminds me of this school right now and I think a teacher counts there."

Tanja chuckled quietly. "You want me to go as well? I mean we're classmates."

"You understand me perfectly well! Don't play so dumb. I don't get why I go along with your… whims anyway."

"Because I'm your friend and you love me." Tanja patted her back lightly.

"Yeah, yeah", Conny sighed, seemingly not impressed. "Where are these guys anyway? I mean they want something from us. The least they can be is punctual."

Tanja laughed. "Give them some time, we're in winter… traffic can be a bitch sometimes. Now lighten up would you? We're out in the city, for once it has stopped snowing… we even get to see six-pack and appendix."

Conny chuckled at that. "Would it be too much to hope for him to forget weirdo boy?"

"The way Dean's dragging him everywhere? I don't think so." Tanja smilingly cocked her head at Conny. "Should have known it… give her a handsome guy and she's over the moon."

"Shut up."

"Why would I?" Smirking, Tanja leaned back onto the wall Mozart's birth house in the Getreidegasse. Even though it wasn't quite the season for tourism yet there was business all over the narrow alleyway. Between some Japanese vacationists, taking a photo of whatever unimportant thing that caught their sight, finally the young men they had been waiting for approached. They weren't walking next to each other but behind one another and there was something in their faces that made Tanja immediately think that something had happened between the two of them. Being an older sister herself she of course knew how siblings acted after a fight and Dean's behavior mirrored her own when she was mad at Michael. However their facial expressions changed as soon as they caught gaze of Conny's wave and made their way through the crowd, heading straight for them.

Immediately Dean flashed his grin at them and Tanja had to groan inwardly. Now that one was a person to hide his feelings of that she was sure. She bit back the sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue and beamed her best smile at them instead. She chose to let Conny do the talking because there was no way she would ignore that they were fighting and the way these two were glaring at each other each time their gazes met, unconsciously or not, they were doing a piss poor job at hiding it, too.

That was why she didn't waste her breath on talking but decided to start their tour through the historic city instead. Showing them the most important shops in the Getreidegasse, Residenzplatz, Kapitelplatz, Domplatz, and the Salzburg cathedral… everything she could think about. It was at the foot of the Festungsberg, however, when the situation finally escalated. After Conny had finally managed to coax Dean into climbing the steep hill up to the fortress of Salzburg with the prospect of the best Sachertorte of the whole city Sam seemed to finally loose his composure.

"You sure you want us with you, or do you want to send us back?", he grounded out.

Dean looked at him, shocked, but then without bothering to answer he turned and walked off. Sam gave a cry of anger and kicked the ground in frustration. "Dean, stop", he shouted after his brother and Tanja couldn't help but wince at them yelling like that in the middle of a crowded street. She looked around hoping there was nobody who knew her. "You can't possible run of like that", Sam snarled.

"I can't?", Dean shouted back, finally facing them again. "You've been a bitch _all day long_!"

"Not so loud boys, we're being watched", Conny muttered quietly. Tanja just wanted to disappear at the very moment. Why in the hell had she agreed to show them around in the first place? She didn't even like them!

"You are the one who wants to send me home… to Bobby!" Bobby? What the heck? She didn't understand _anything_ they were talking about. "And that behind my back", Sam yelled on. "I'd have expected something like that from dad, but not from you… never you. I thought you would have asked me…"

"Asked you?" Dean laughed dryly, almost hysterically. "Asked you whether you want to go home? Yeah right… You would have laughed about it."

Sam took a step towards his brother, they both standing so close they must be able feel the breath of each other. "Maybe I would have", Sam snarled, "But you have no right to try to convince dad that sending me home is a good solution!"

Tanja took a deep breath not to shout at them herself. "Sam, Dean… can we please regulate this somewhere else?", she growled, voice dangerously low.

They seemed to ignore her though which made her want to grab their collars and shake them until they shut up. She looked at Conny, who shrugged, seemingly trying to make something out of the pieces of conversation they got. 'Home' and 'plane', 'dad', 'out of harm's way'…

"No Sam, _fuck_, you have no idea how helpless I feel having you here." Dean looked as if he was about to throw punches. "Every time I sleep, I see you getting hurt… getting killed…" He ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the people that were already listening to their heated dialogue. He took a deep breath and continued in a softer tone. "This place is not safe for you. I'm just scared."

Taken aback Sam stared at him, for once seemingly lost for words.

"Can we _please_ go to the fortress now", Conny muttered in a defeated tone.

Dean nodded, finally. "Yeah", he said, lasting his eyes on his brother a second longer than was necessary, "Yeah we can go now."

And Sam closed his eyes for a moment and made his way next to his brother, now walking next to him and not behind him as he had before.


	22. A friend's necklace

**I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THAT. My amazing sister. xkittybluex has written it… it's great I think and I'm gonna post it, because it's working with my story… yeah… I'm rambling. :D Look for the stories on her side anyway… you're gonna love them. And don't forget to leave a review.... bla bla bla**

**Thankst to _bia1007_ again... you ROCK.**

* * *

**A friend's necklace**

"No… not yet, just a few meters… yes, that's it."

Dean pulled the car over and let curiously eyes the house in front of them.

"We're letting rooms, that's why there's this addition." Smiling Tanja undid her seatbelt.

"No… no, I like it actually", Dean muttered. He nudged Sam who had fallen asleep during the drive gently with his elbow. "Wake up, Sammy, time to say good bye."

Sam jerked upwards at the sudden touch and groaned as his head hit the low roof of the car. "What the… Dean, where are we?"

Dean chuckled quietly. "Mornin' princess", he grinned. "We're at Tanja's. Say good bye would you? She's about to leave."

"Where's Conny?"

Dean laughed. "Well aren't you a morning person. We dropped her off at the main station, remember."

"Yeah…" Sam brought a hand up to rub his forehead, "yeah I remember. Man, I'm tired."

Tanja raised an eyebrow at Dean. "You didn't have to drive me home you know."

"Nah, it's fine. Sammy's going to sleep the way home." Dean chuckled quietly. "Aren't you, bro?"

"Huh?"

He laughed harder. "Now look at that. You don't have a bucket of ice-cold water at hands by any chance?"

Tanja chuckled quietly. "No, but I'm sure I could get one from inside."

Sam rolled his eyes at them.

"You brought it about it yourself, Sam", Dean grinned. "Man it's not even dark yet."

"You dragged me up that… that…"

"Festungsberg?", Tanja offered.

"Yeah, Festungsberg." He finally turned and smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"I guess I should say good bye now huh? I mean you were stuck with us for almost the whole day. Thanks by the way… for showing us around."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're a great tour guide."

Tanja laughed. "I did my best." She shook Sam's outstretched hand and got out of the car. Giving the brothers a final wave she heard the engine roar to life and watched the car disappear at the turn of the road.

Sighing in exhaustion Tanja leaned onto the garden gate for a moment, looking up to the clear night sky, taking deep breaths of cold evening air. She smiled when something touched her leg and bent down to stroke the cat at her feet. "Hey there, Napoleon", she whispered. "Did nobody let you in?"

The cat only purred in response and Tanja straightened again, taking her keys out of her handbag. She unlocked the door, holding it open long enough for her pet to slip inside through her feet. She locked it again carefully, fed the cat before grabbing herself an apple and ascending the stairs upwards to her room. Half the way up she felt her cell vibrate in her jeans pocked. Sighing she answered it, not even bothering to glance at the caller id. "Yes?"

"Tanja, it's Christina."

The apple Tanja had already begun rising to her mouth stopped midway. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"I… I need to go back to the school."

"What?" Tanja frowned at her friend's tone of voice. Christina sounded almost desperate. She carefully sat down onto the step to her feet. "Why would you do that?", she asked quietly.

Christina sounded like she was almost crying now. "I forgot the necklace. You know the one… the one my boyfriend gave me for our anniversary… I can't… just leave it there. I need to get it."

"But Christina…"

"I really need to get it, Tanja. Please…"

"You want me to go with you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Tanja heard Christina sigh at the other end of the line. "I don't want to go in there alone."

"Today?"

"Please… I mean, we could call Conny, too. We'd be in threes. The murderer only attacked people alone, right?"

Tanja massaged her temple. "You've got a point there I guess… You call Conny, try to persuade her, it's your necklace after all…", she took a deep breath. "If I take my scooter to the train station I can be there in about half an hour, alright?"

"Thank you so much." Tanja heard Christina sigh in relief. "I owe you one."

"Damn right you owe me one. And you can bet I'll get back to that." Without waiting for Christina's response she hung up, put her apple on the window sill and went downstairs again to fetch her jacket.

"Great. Awesome. Just peachy."

"Conny…"

Conny rattled another time at the door and let her hand fall limply to her side. "We should have known that they'd lock the door. Only seems rational after all."

Tanja nodded. "You're right, I guess." She turned to face Christina who had buried her face in her hands. "I really need the necklace", Christina whispered.

"What do you want us to do?", Conny asked, bringing her hands up in frustration. "Do you want us to brake in or what? I think I forgot my lock pick, can I borrow yours?", there was an unmistakable note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Maybe…", Tanja offered, "I don't know, maybe they… forgot a door or a window? We could… look at least."

Conny nodded. "We look, alright, the gymnastics hall at the end of the… what the hell?!"

The door that had been locked only moments before had swung open of its own accord.

"What… what did you do?", Christina stuttered out.

"Nothing! It just opened on its…"

"Very funny", Tanja chuckled. "Come on, let's get this done. I want out of this building as soon as possible."

"But I…", Conny broke off and shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

They entered the building, carefully closing the door behind them, Tanja searched for the light switch and they all sighed in relief when the lights flickered on. "Know what", Tanja muttered. "I hate the school when it's empty."

"Playgrounds too", Conny added. "When no one's there and it's dark."

"You're a wuss", Christina chuckled.

"So what are you scared of?", Tanja asked while they were going down the stairs to their classroom, voice dripping sarcasm. "Revenge of the killer necklace… or your boyfriend?"

"Ha ha ha", Christina said. "What about you, Conny, you told me you always cried when you saw a clown in circus."

"Man, that was _years_ ago", Conny defended herself. "Who likes clowns anyway… these frozen smiles freak me out… ever read Stephen King?"

Tanja chuckled at that. "Why do you even ask? Christina doesn't read. Anyway… if it makes you feel better I don't like them either. Read 'It', ugh! And remember that TV show when…" She fell silent at once, noticing two dark shadows in front of them. Two men… maybe the killer…

One of them turned around and Tanja couldn't help but scream at the gun pointed in her direction. The stranger however seemed to recognize them and lowered the gun again.

"What the hell?!", Conny exclaimed, finally identifying the two men.

"Dean, Sam, what are you doing here?", Tanja whispered, when she had recovered from the shock. Not able to tear her gaze of the gun, her eyes were cast downwards at Dean's hand.

"Same question to you… it's dangerous", he spat, seemingly irritated for some reason. He shoved them forcefully into a classroom. "Was that some kind of stupid prank?", he asked furiously. "Or some truth or dare? Because let me tell you…"

"We just wanted to get some things." Christina interrupted, voice quiet.

He slammed the door shut, glaring at them.

"Get something … in a building where three people died. That's stupid", he muttered to himself.

Sam behind him looked at them apologetically. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but he didn't get around to finishing his sentence because the lights suddenly started to flicker. Tanja felt a cold breeze on her skin and shuddered as she saw that the windows were closed. Dean cursed, stepping closer to his brother.

A shiver ran down Tanja's spine as she heard a scratch on the door… it opened soundlessly, the lights finally died, letting darkness claim the room. "What was that?" Christina asked hysterically, and then everything happened too fast.

Sam started to say something, probably a warning, but it was already too late. Christina gave a screech of panic when an invisible being dragged her out of the door onto the corridor.

Crying after their friend Conny and Tanja wanted to follow, but found themselves being held back by Dean's muscular arms. "It's okay… it's okay." He soothed, but Tanja felt anything but calm. She felt panic constrict her chest, trembling, tears in her eyes she groped for Dean's jacket, whose hands were still in front of them, shielding them as well as keeping them from going after their friend.

An anguished scream from outside made Tanja's knees buckle beneath her. Right before she could hit the ground though Dean's arms caught her, lowering her gently onto a desk.

"Sammy", he said in a quiet but urgent tone. "You have to get the girls out… now."

The boy protested but seemed at least as scared as they were. Tanja looked down to see Conny grabbing her hand, squeezing it tightly in growing panic. She herself took deep breaths to calm herself down, while Dean and Sam seemed to be arguing about something. They talked too fast though for her to understand and she was too worked up to try listening harder. Finally coming to an agreement as it seemed, Dean nodded, patting Sam's cheek lightly.

Tanja took another deep breath to catch her composure again. "What happened… to Christina?", she asked, voice trembling, pushing herself to her feet again. "Was it the murderer?"

"Yeah… kinda…", Dean left his brother's side and roamed through the teacher's desk, finally producing some chalk. "It is the thing that killed the pupils, but it's not human", he continued, finally turning to look them straight in the eye. "And it's not something you should know."

He let his gaze wander the room and finally locked eyes with his brother. "Sammy… get some salt out of the bag…", he ordered, while he bent down and began drawing strange symbols on the floor in front of the door. His brother approached him, a canister in his hands. Dean nodded in direction of the desk Tanja and Conny were standing at. "Make a circle around it… better two", he said quietly while he finished what looked like a circle with a pentagram in it.

Sam began pouring what? salt? around them. First one circle, then as his brother had ordered another one.

Dean straightened again, eying his work somewhat skeptically. "Conny, Tanja", he addressed them again. "You two stay here, stay right in the centre of the circle, don't move." He helped them sit down on the desk before he turned to his brother, clapping the boy's shoulder. He whispered something to Sam neither Conny nor Tanja could make out and then they left, leaving the girls on their own.

"I'm gonna call the police", Conny muttered under her breath, fetching her cell out of her jeans pocket.

Tanja caught her hand before she could dial the number. "Don't."

"But why?", Conny voice rose. "We are sitting in a circle of salt! What the hell? And Christina's out there injured or even…", she broke off unable to finish her sentence, shaking her head in utter helplessness. "This is stupid; we gotta get out of there. No amount of salt is gonna protect us from a serial killer."

"They said…"

"I don't give a shit about what they said, Tanja!" Conny got up from the space she was occupying on the desk and eyed the salt line suspiciously. "They had guns, Tanja, guns! They might even _be_ the murderers and play some stupid mind games with us."

"And how would they've been able to _drag_ Christina out of the room then?" Tanja had lost her patience and was trying her best not to shout at Conny. "They're scared themselves, Conny! Look at the way Dean is following Sam around… as if he expects him to be attacked every second. Do you think that's normal? Huh?" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "I just don't think they are the ones to be scared of."

"Well tough. Tell me one reason we shouldn't be afraid of them. Because obviously Dean is not a teacher and Sam is not an exchange student. They lied to us and they…"

"The murders started before they were here", Tanja muttered. "The… the janitor died before they were at the school, Peter died before they were there and Sabrina…"

Conny snorted in disdain. "You wanna tell me some… some supernatural creature is killing these people? A ghost? Or… or some other monster? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Look, Conny. I don't like them, you know I don't. I find them strange and every time they talk to me I get this feeling that they're looking down on us like… like they're cut above us. But these people just went out there to save us, right? They're helping us. So maybe they are some kind of… police, I don't know."

Conny raised an eyebrow at that. "Like in Ghostbusters you mean?"

"No! Yes, but… ah you know what I mean already!"

Conny didn't seem convinced at all. "I'll call the police", she repeated.

"No!", Tanja tried to grab the phone out of Conny's hands but Conny was faster. She had already dialed, holding her cell to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. After a few moments however she set the phone down again, glaring at the receiver. "Damn!", she cursed.

"No… reception", Tanja tried carefully.

"No", Conny muttered, sounding defeated. "Just static."

"Conny…"

"We gotta get out of here", Conny whispered. "I don't trust them. This place is not safe."

"I know", Tanja said quietly, putting a hand on Conny's shoulder. "But we have to stay put for now. I don't want this…this _thing_ coming for us."

"Me neither", Conny said quietly. "But salt? This drawing there?", she nodded towards the strange symbols Dean had made with the piece of chalk. "I'm afraid this isn't gonna save us."

"No", Tanja muttered, "but maybe protect us for the time being… until they come back. You're right about one thing though - we gotta help Christina."

Conny nodded, stepping out of the circle. Careful not to destroy the line Tanja followed without another moment of hesitation.

"So what now?", Conny asked. "I don't feel too well, going out onto the corridor."

"Me neither…", Tanja mumbled, but opened the door nonetheless. "Oh my god", she whispered when she saw the man sized bump in the wall, splatters of what could only be blood beneath it.

"Christina?" Conny's voice was barely comprehensible.

"No", Tanja muttered, picking up the gun in front of her. "Sam and Dean…"

"You think they are alright?"

"I don't know… they're no bodies here so I guess that's good… but… that's not just a little bit of blood. They are injured and..."

Conny screamed. Instantly Tanja turned, pointing the gun in her hand at whoever was threatening her friend, even though she had no idea how to use it. She let it sink almost instantly though when she saw what had caused Conny to scream… it was a shoe. A nice pink Converse shoe covered in blood, right in front of the toilet door. It was Christina's shoe. Sobbing Conny fell onto her knees. "It… it killed her."

Trembling Tanja made a step toward the door, reaching out to grab the handle…

"Don't open it!!"

She spun around, pointing the gun at the stranger.

It was a man, around fifty years. Out of reflex as it seemed he had put both his hands in the air, then he squinted at her though and lowered them again, smiling. "Girl, this isn't going to work."

He walked towards them while Tanja and Conny backed off until their backs were against the wall. The man put his palms up to show them that he was unarmed. Very carefully he approached Tanja and took the gun out of her shaking hands. "Whose is that?", he asked, question not directed at anyone in particular. "Sam's?"

"Get away", Tanja muttered, voice husky. When the stranger made no move she repeated the command, louder this time. "Get the damn away from us! Or… or I'll call the police!"

She took out her cell and held it in the air as if to prove her point. Smiling sadly the stranger again showed them his empty palms. "I'm not here to hurt you, girls. And it's not as if this is going to work anyway with that bitch still in the building. Conny and … Tanja, right? We have to get out of here. Quickly."

"Who… who are you?! How do you know our names?" Cluttering the phone in Tanja's hand fell to the floor. She flinched when the man approached them again, bending down right in front of her feet, retrieving the device. He held it out to her and after a moment of hesitation she took it, hand springing back as soon as she had curled her fingers around it.

He took note of it and made a step back again. "I'm John", he said quietly. "I know your names because my son, Dean, told me. He sent me to get you."

Finally Conny had regained her voice. "You lie", she muttered, her hand searching for Tanja's, who squeezed it tightly. It calmed herself just as much as it calmed Conny.

"Why… why didn't they get us themselves", Tanja muttered, voice sounding weak. Irritation crossed the man's features as they didn't seem to yield. "Why would they send you?"

"My sons have other matters to think about right now", the man barked, which made both the girls cringe. He seemed to regret his shouting instantly though as he lowered his voice again, continuing in a far softer tone. "You shouldn't be afraid of me but of the bitch that's haunting this building. I have to get you out of here as soon as possible." He reached out for them but they jerked back. "Don't touch us!"

"I won't touch you, okay? But you have to do as I say. Do you get that?"

"Please…" Conny sobbed, "please, just leave us alone."

"You've got to listen to…" The man gave a cry of pain as he was thrown across the corridor against the wall. He slid down, his form remaining there unmoving. Tanja almost thought he must have passed out but then he jerked upwards, grabbing a gun out of his belt, looking around frantically. "Where are you?", he screamed. "Where are you, you damn _bitch_!"

As much as Tanja strained her eyes she couldn't make out anything. The light started to flicker again though as a silvery laugh sounded. "Why Johnny", a female voice said, sounding amused, "you mad at me for what I did to your boys?"

"You… you…" John seemed to find no further words. "You killed, Mike", he snarled, voice dangerously low, eyes still searching.

"Yes, I did", the voice said, "and the boy… and the girl… and all the other people." The laugh sounded another time. "So what are you gonna do, Johnny?"

"I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna tear you apart", he barked, voice furious. "What did you do to my son?!"

"The younger one, right?" The voice sounded rather smug. "Oh, I just showed him some nice pictures. I kind of wanted to know how he would react to his brother's dead body."

"You damn slut! Show yourself and by god I will…"

"Getting religious are we?" The voice taunted. "I think I will kill _you_ and after that I will go for these boys you love so much. I bet you last thought will be one of them. You want me to try?"

The man's looking grew more frantic. "Let's see who kills who", he said, while pulling himself up on the wall. "Show yourself!"

Tanja saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye right… "Conny!", she screamed desperately, but she knew it would be too late. Next to her friend the figure of a woman had appeared stretching her long-fingered hands out for her. Tanja squinted her eyes closed…

A gunshot sounded.

Reopening her eyes, Tanja saw that the figure had vanished, leaving behind only smoke and dust, that sank down onto the floor. Conny was still standing there; eyes wide open in shock, trembling in fear. Opposite them, gun still pointed in their direction, panting harshly, was John. "Do you now understand why we have to get out?", he muttered.

The Winchesters' car was parked right in front of the main entrance and as Tanja and Conny descended the stairs, staying close to each other, they could already see Dean who sat in the back hunched over the sunken form of his brother. The younger boy cringed when the door opened and Dean soothed him in a low and gentle voice.

John motioned them to sit down next to his sons and sat behind the wheel after a quick assessing glance. "You okay, girls?", Dean asked quietly, not averting his gaze of his brother.

It was funny how he could pose such a question because _they_ obviously weren't. Dean had congealed blood on his cheek and his shirt seemed a tad darker than it had been before and was torn at the chest. He seemed to be the one that had made the dent in the wall as well for there were still pieces of plaster on his jacket and in his hair, dust making it seem lighter than it actually was.

Sam, however, looked even worse. His complete face was smeared with blood and they could see he had been crying. He was clinging to Dean as if he were his lifeline, groaning in pain as his brother cleaned the blood from numerous cuts and scratches away with a wet cloth to be able to determine the damage. The whole time Dean kept talking in a gentle, soothing voice, sometimes caressing Sam's face or his hair. "It's okay, Sammy", he said again and again and Tanja closed her eyes, Dean's words lulling her into a doze.

It was a quiet car drive, nobody willing or able to say anything. Only Sam's sobs broke the silence, muffled against his brother's leather jacket as Dean worked on him. Finally finished with first aid the older man pulled his shaking baby brother against his chest, who yelped when he came in touch with the material of Dean's clothing. Confused Dean lifted the boy's jacket and drew in a harsh breath when he found Sam's shirt blood soaked. "Oh damn it…"

Helping his brother out of his clothes he had a look at the injury, snapping at Sam for not telling him. Tanja felt sick, looking at the slashes across Sam's back and abdomen and the stench of blood made her gag. She felt Conny's hand on her forearm and took deep breaths while opening the window a gap. Dean seemed to decide that this wound was too big to take care of right now and pulled the blanket up between them so that Sam could still lean on him. Tanja felt a weight on her shoulder as Conny mirrored Sam's position, her breathing evening out when she finally relaxed. Smiling sadly Dean looked at them for a second before giving his attention back to his brother, letting his head rest on the younger one's shaggy head. "It's gonna be alright, Sammy", he said one last time, before closing his eyes himself, finally allowing himself to breathe.

* * *

**Review?**


	23. Trust

**Trust**

Tanja woke when somebody pulled her handbag out beneath her. Blinking confusedly she looked at Dean's face mere centimeters from her own as he was bent over herself and Conny. "I need your keys", he said quietly.

"Huh what?", she looked around in bewilderment, noticing they were on the parking spot of her home. "Why?", she asked.

Dean smiled down at her, nodding his head at Conny who was still fast asleep on Tanja's shoulder. "I didn't want to wake you two."

Tanja pulled the handbag out beneath her and Conny woke at the movement. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks", Tanja said, looking at her friend, "but we're fine, I think."

Dean nodded and retreated back to his seat. Now that his head was no longer obscuring her view Tanja could make out Sam's sleeping form and John in the front looking back at them questionably. She gave him a weak smile, nudging Conny gently with her elbow. "Conny", she said quietly. "We're at my place, come on we gotta get out."

Conny nodded without saying a word, crawling out of the door behind Tanja. Tanja however held the door open for another moment, looking inside the car at its passengers. "Thank you", she said quietly, looking at Dean and John. "I hope Sam's gonna be alright."

"Don't worry about him." Dean smiled sadly. "Believe me he had worse."

John chuckled quietly. "That's Dean's job."

Dean rolled his eyes but then he smiled again. "Damn straight it is", he said, looking at his father challenging, "you wanna take it from me, try."

John laughed. "Anyway, you're welcome, girl", he said, expression sober again. "Look after your friend."

"I will."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SN**

"Conny…"

Tanja put a mug of hot chocolate on the nightstand, right in front of her friend who was staring straight ahead against the wall. "Conny", she repeated when the girl still didn't look up.

Conny shook her head as if to get rid of a thought and finally met Tanja's gaze. "You took long", she muttered.

Tanja smiled, sitting down next to her on her bed. "My brother got home. I told him what happened."

"What did he say?"

Tanja chuckled quietly but sobered again quickly. "He forbade me to ever go there again." She looked down on the floor. "He didn't have to. Wild horses couldn't drag me in there." She paused a moment. When Conny didn't say anything she continued: "I called your mum… told her that you're staying here for the night. Better than going home at this time."

Conny gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Come on, drink", Tanja motioned to the steaming mug. "It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt that anything can make me feel better right now", Conny muttered but she took a small sip nonetheless and returned it to its position on the bedside table.

Tanja sighed. "Conny I understand that you feel scared, I do, too, but we're safe now."

"Christina is dead", Conny whispered.

"I… I know but we…"

"Sam and Dean."

"Huh?"

Conny looked up again. "Are they gonna be alright?"

"I sure hope so", Tanja muttered. "But Dean said not to worry."

"That's good…"

There was a short pause and Tanja picked the still full cup up again. "I'll take that downstairs. I think you need some sleep."

Conny nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"You know where the bedding is right? All you gotta do is pull out the couch."

Tanja smiled one last time at Conny and carried the mug down into the kitchen, pouring the still warm cacao down the drain. When she returned to her room, Conny was already sleeping.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"How about going out for a while eh Conny? We could grab something to eat or… I don't know got to the cinema or something."

"Tanja…"

"I just think some distraction would be good for you that's all. I mean sitting here in this room all day is…" Tanja groaned when the doorbell rang. "Great timing", she muttered. "Michi! Can you get it?"

Her brother stuck his head out of his room next to Tanja's, showing her his cell. "I'm talking with a friend, sorry."

Tanja sighed. "Conny, wait for a moment, okay? I'm gonna get rid of whoever it is."

Running a hand though her hair to make it look at least acceptable she exited the room, hurrying down the stairs. "Coming", she called while fetching her keys, unlocking the door. She almost dropped them when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Sam… Dean?"

They looked better. A lot better, Dean's hair dark again and without the plaster, the blood on both their faces cleaned away, band-aids covering the cuts and scratches. Sam however was still pale as a sheet standing very close to his brother, Dean a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, Tanja", he greeted, a little smile on his full lips, "how are you?"

"Well…", she began, taking a breath, "I'm not injured and Conny is fine, too. She's in my room…" She hesitated a moment before holding the door open for them. "I guess I should invite you in", she said then, managing a small smile on her own.

Dean grinned at her. "Would be kinda nice, yeah."

"Then come on in." She closed the door behind them. "Up the stairs", she said quietly, "right, second door to the left."

Conny barely looked up, not even able to toss six-pack a smile, which showed how bad she actually was. And even though Tanja knew that Dean and Sam had _nothing_ to do with everything that happened she felt anger surge within her for what had happened to her once so cheerful friend. "What happened yesterday?" Tanja hadn't meant to sound that mad and she regretted her tone of voice as soon as the words had left her mouth.

Dean however looked almost sympathetically when he sat down onto the bed next to Conny, pulling Sam with him. Putting an arm around his brother's shoulder who looked like he needed this reassurance, Dean took a deep breath. "You remember that story you told us about the Perchta?"

Tanja couldn't help but let out a high pitched almost hysterical laugh. "You don't wanna tell me that it was actually a ghost… a vengeful spirit?"

"I'm afraid that this is exactly what I want to tell you", he looked almost apologetically.

That statement made Conny look up, she still said nothing though.

Not wanting to believe anything of it, Tanja began pacing the room, shaking her head constantly. "You have to be kidding me", she whispered, glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry… you aren't meant to know that, but it's how it is", he took a deep breath, "we just wanted to make sure that you two are okay."

"I can't believe it", Tanja took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, "but whatever it is, you saved our live and we're thankful for it." She let go of a sigh and sat down at last.

Conny nodded, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "Yeah…", she agreed in a shaking voice, "though I guess that Christina is… _dead_." The last word was nothing more than a whisper.

Tanja clenched her fists at her own helplessness.

There was a light scratching at the door and a ginger haired paw appeared in the gap, a cat pushing it open and slipping through. "Napoleon", Tanja told Dean when it jumped on the bed curling into a ball between him and Conny.

Smiling the young man moved down a hand to gently stroke its fur. The cat purred happily, moving onto Dean's lap, Sam laying his head on his brother's shoulder to be able to see better. For the first time something that resembled a smile appeared on his pale face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out…", Dean said quietly, without looking up. And he _was_ sorry, Tanja could tell as much. It didn't change anything though.

"How often does a normal person see a ghost in their life?", Conny whispered.

"Once… I guess", Dean stated, looking up again. _Most people don't survive this meeting,_ was the unspoken continuation.

Tanja took a deep breath. "Well… we have seen our one and after you've wasted it we don't have to worry anymore… right?" She offered them a small smile.

Dean returned it tentatively and nodded.

"Anyway, we should go", he said then, gently shoving the cat of his lap and getting up; his brother followed suit. "If you have any problems…", he shrugged, taking out a hotel business card.

Tanja took it out of his hand, looking at the address. "I know where that is", she muttered.

"Good", Dean said. "If you need anything, we'll be there."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SN**

"Michi, listen up, Conny is gonna stay with us for a few, because her parents are…"  
Her brother's agonized look made Tanja shut up immediately. "You alright?"

"There's a memorial. In the school." He grimaced. "Mum called. She's going there."

"Didn't you…"

"What was I going to tell her?", her brother snarled at her, "that some monster bitch is haunting the building? That… that the bedtime story our grandpa told us is _real_ and kills people?!"

"But you tried", Tanja said quietly. It was a statement.

"Damn right I _tried. _Know what she did? She hung up on me and told me I'm grounded for the rest of the month for getting drunk at my age." He punched the wall in frustration. "Damn it!"

"You know", Tanja said quietly, "even if _she_ doesn't go there, there'll still be a lot of other people that thing… the Perchta can kill."

Michi closed his eyes. "I don't care about these other people", he whispered. Tanja saw, he was trembling - out of frustration, out of helplessness and out of the sheer terror he felt when he thought about their mother walking around in this cursed building. "I don't know what to do, Tanja."

Tanja let her head drop. "Me neither", she said quietly, "but I do know that we need help." She took the small hotel business card Dean had given her yesterday out of her jeans pocket a waved it in front of her brother's face. "Get your jacket, I'll go get Conny. We're going to Salzburg City."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SN**

A little more than an hour later they were sitting cuddled together into the Winchesters' car, Dean behind the wheel, going too fast on icy roads. He hadn't minced matters and had voiced his opinion on how stupid all these people were to go into a building where murders were going on straight away. After that he had fallen dangerously silent, eyes glinting with frustration and rage, venting his anger on the gas pedal of the car, on the phone when his and Sam's father wouldn't pick up and on his brother who stuttered apologizes for every little thing that caught his brother's glare.

Tanja chose to remain silent; she didn't want to be Dean's next target. She exchanged nervous looks with her brother when she saw all the cars that were parked in close proximity to the school.

The car skittered to a halt, Dean forcing it into a parking space that seemed way too small. "Shit!", he cursed, stepping outside. He slammed the door shut, making his brother wince.

"There's our mum", Michael cried suddenly, exiting the car in a hurry, running towards the stairway leading into a building.

"Dammit wait!", Tanja called after him, but he didn't hear her anymore. She waived Conny after her, ignoring the brothers' protests. They would find a way to deal with the situation, of that Tanja was sure. She trusted them.

Scanning the entrance hall for any sign of her brother or her mother she felt the panic rise within her chest. She felt Conny's hand on her shoulder giving much needed reassurance and she smiled slightly at her friend.

They both jumped when Tanja's brother suddenly appeared next to them again. "I lost her", he stated quietly. "There're too many people."

"If she ever was there", Conny muttered. "Might have been an illusion", she sighed. "How can we know what's real anymore?"

Tanja nodded in direction of Dean and Sam climbing up the stairs. "We know _they_ are real for one. Come on", she urged, going after them.

Tanja saw Dean break the security glass of the fire alarm right before the alarm sounded throughout the entranceway and the hysteric crowd hurried to get outside.

Dean waited for the last person to clear the building before he turned to Tanja and Conny. "You three go get outside. Sam and I are gonna look, if anybody is still here."

They obeyed, all wanting to leave the building as soon as possible, but the door slammed right into their faces, Michael's efforts to get it to open again, in vain. "Crap!", Tanja cursed; Conny buried her head in her face, letting out a quiet sob.

"What's up?", it sounded from up above, Dean and Sam looking down at them, alarm in their faces.

"The door won't open", Tanja told them, voice flat.

Dean kicked the wall in obvious frustration. "Damn it", he cried, "you ugly _bitch_!"

Sam waved them to their side, he and his brother whispering quietly about what to do next, when suddenly the lights turned off and the alarm fell silent in the blink of an eye.

Dean cursed under his breath shouting at them to leave the big hall. They ran up the stairs following the brothers along the dim corridor. A painfully well-known voice made them stop in an instant. "Running away from me, guys?" A woman stood right in the middle of the corridor, smiling smugly, blocking their way. She was beautiful, long dark curls framing her delicate features, the wine-red dress she wore emphasizing the red of her lips against her pale skin. But the woman was radiating danger. Tanja couldn't help but tremble when Dean spread his arms on front of them, forcing them to step backwards. "You better leave us alone", he hissed, Tanja feeling the muscles of his arm tense.

The woman smiled at that. "Aww", she cooed. "Threating me, are we?" She took a small step forward.

That was enough. "Run!" Dean cried, shoving them towards the staircase again. They ran as fast as they could, the Perchta right behind them. Tanja followed Dean when he went upstairs only to cry out in shock when she realized that the Perchta had managed to separate them. While she, Conny and Dean had chosen the way upstairs, Sam and Michael had gone downstairs. It was too late now to go after them as their pursuer had already reached the staircase…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SN**

**Yey… my sister is writing again…**

**Leave a review please :)**


End file.
